Un plan para conquistar dos solteros muy cotizados
by SuperBrave
Summary: COMPLETO. Bra y Pan desean conquistar a sus amores desde que eran niña, Goten y Trunks, de modo que idean un plan de conquista. ¿lo conseguirán?
1. ¿Un amor imposible?

COMO CONQUISTAR DOS SOLTEROS MUY COTIZADOS

Este fic se situa después de la última saga de Dragon Ball GT. Las protagonistas son Pan (18 años), Bra (17 años), Trunks (31 años), Goten (30 años).

Capítulo 1¿Un amor imposible? o no tanto...

Bra: Ahh estaba tan guapo hoy... VoV

Pan: Oh vamos, hablamos de mi tío? U.U... pero quien estaba realmente guapo es quien tu sabes! WoW

Bra: Bah! como estoy acostumbrada a verlo todos los días... además tiene unas manías jajajajaja

Pan¿cuales? cuenta... cuenta...

Bra: Ah ¡me matará si sabe que te he contado!

Pan: si no me lo cuentas te mataré yo a ti... .

Bra: Bueno, no te pongas así jijiji resulta que el otro día le vi mirándose al espejo arreglándose su pelo, y resulta que empezó a poner caras y a hablar sólo... creo que ensayaba un discurso, ahora que es el presidente de la Compañía tiene que impresionar a todos, pero estaba realmente cómico jajajajajaja

Pan: ahh que lindas manias... pues si vieras a mi tío Goten... el se dedica a mirarse al espejo mientras ensaya sus poses de conquista. y empieza a decir "hola linda, como estás" y repite esa frase de mil modos diferentes mientras se mira en el espejo para ver cual es su mirada más irresistible jajaja e sun coqueto de cuidado.

Bra¡oh! y con quien querrá coquetear ahora... ¡vaya! pero sabes qué, me da igual si tiene novia o no, te aseguro que Goten será mi novio.

Pan: O.o' Si... tu sueña hija... que de sueños se vive...

Bra: Pan esta vez tengo un plan...

Pan: Oh, Oh... un plan... jeje... será mejor que me marche a casa antes de meterme en líos por tu culpa amiga...

Bra¿Acaso no quieres estar con mi hermano Trunks?

Pan¿eh? - se volvió más interesada - Bueno qué... que se te ha ocurrido "Ay Dios! ahora me convencerá para hacer cualquier locura!"

Bra: Ven... vamos a por unas limonadas a la cocina y cuando volvamos te contaré mi genial plan¡esta tarde será grandiosa!

Pan: si... jejeje U.o "¿en que me estoy metiendo?"

------------------

Que habrá ideado Bra para que ambas muchachas puedan conquistar a sus amores de toda la vida, Trunks y Goten...


	2. El Factor Sorpresa

Capítulo 2: El factor sorpesa. Plan A.

Después de toda una tarde a base de limonadas, Pan tenía cada vez los ojos más abiertos al escuchar a su amiga, y Bra tenía cada vez más esa mirada que heredó de Vegeta. Al despedirse...

Bra: Bueno Pan, pues nos vemos mañana...

Pan: hasta mañana jeje 6.6

-------------------

FASE 1: Vestir como mujeres maduras y experimentadas.

En el Centro comercial comienza la Fase 1 del plan A, y dos jóvenes deciden comenzar.

Bra: Fase 1. Ir de compras! jijijiij (como no... O.o') Tenemos que comprar ropa de adultas, ya es suficiente con tener que vestir con este horrible uniforme de colegial... menos mal que ya estamos terminando el instituto...

Pan: ayy y pensar que de no haber perdido ese año de colegio cuando estuve en el espacio con Trunks y mi abuelito ahora ya habría terminado el Instituto... pero no me arrepiento, ese año fue el mejor de mi vida W.W - suspiro - Ay

Bra: Bueno, pues eso va a cambiar ya mismo, tenemos que buscar una ropa que nos haga parecer más mayores... así como Universitarias, ehm si! jeje Oh! entremos en esa tienda!

Después de toda una tarde de tiendas, de peluquería, de manicura, de clase práctica de maquillaje y observación detenida del modo de comportarse de la chicas mayores de 25 años que habían en el Centro Comercial, las chicas volvieron a sus casas con la Fase 1 completada.

---------------------

FASE 2: Maniobras sorpresivas.

Al día siguiente se dieron cita para continuar con su Fase 2 del plan A, la cual Bra tituló como: Maniobras sorpresivas.

Pan: Bueno Bra, espero que tu plan resulte ¡porque creo que no podre caminar mucho más con estos tacones tan enormes! . 

Bra: Tranquila Pan, pronto te acostumbrarás, mi madre los lleva siempre puestos y no parece que le moleste - ayyyssshhhh - se le encaja el taconcito de aguja en un recuadro del suelo, se agarra a Pan, haciendo que ambas pierdan el equilibrio y caigan al suelo de culo.

Pan: Creo que esto está empezando a desagradarme... Y.Y

Bra: Vamos, no digas eso, jeje, al principio es normal que pasen estas cosas, ya verás como caminando un poco más...

Pan: nos saldrán ampoyas en los pies

Bra: No te quejes mas! además levita un poco y será más sencillo. Mira vamos levitando un poquito y movemos las piernas así. - ni falta decir que quedaba un movimiento realmente extraño, aunque bueno... algo sensual desde luego, así que así se decidieron a caminar hasta la oficina donde trabajaba Goten.

Pan: Bueno aquí es, oh! mira, mi tío está en la cafetería de abajo, debe ser su hora de descanso.

Bra: esta es la mía... espérame fuera y oculta tu Ki! por amor de Dios! - dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido, un traje de chaqueta gris claro, con una blusa blanca, la falda tenía una rajita insinuante en uno de los laterales y la blusa enseñaba buena parte del canalito. El pelo se lo había rizado y llevaba unas gafas de sol en sus ojos. Sus labis maquillados de un rojo sujerente, y por supuesto, unos tacones terriblemente altos de aguja en color negro a juego con un bolso negro pequeñito de asas cortas.

Bra entró a la cafetería y se sentó al lado de la silla de Goten, pero dándole algo la espalda para que no la viera a la cara. Goten al verla casi se cae de la silla de la impresión de tal belleza, y de ese muslo que aparecía por la rajita del vestido, estratagema totalmente intencional, dejando entrever unas ligas blancas debajo de la sexy faldita tipo ejecutiva... pero disimuló un poco. La miraba de reojo tratando de adivinar por qué le parecía tan familiar aquella persona, entonces no pudo aguantar más y poniéndose de pie delante de ella le dijo...

Goten: Hola linda, ¿como estas? Quería preguntarte... ¿te conozco de algo?

La chica sólo sonrió un poco y tomó una servilleta, escribió en esta un teléfono movil y le sonrió con picardía ocultando su mirada detrás de sus gafas de sol. Acto seguido se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, pero tropezó con los tacones y acabó toda sonrojada en los brazos de Goten.

Goten: Ops! parece que te atrapé a tiempo... - dijo asiéndola de la cintura y mirándola con ojos de conquistador - ¿me dirás tu nombre? ¿nos conocemos? me resultas muy familiar de verdad...

Bra se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla y a alejarse de allí dejando a Goten muy emocionado mirando el papelito con el teléfono de aquella chica tan misteriosa.

Goten: "Así que quieres jugar... bien, jugaré a tu juego... eres preciosa..." - y se sentó a terminar de tomar su taza de café mientras sonreía mirando el papelito con el teléfono de la chica misteriosa.

Ambas chicas se alejaron de allí esta vez con dirección a las oficinas de la CC.

Bra: Bueno Pan, ahora te toca a ti, recuerda que mi hermano tiene otro estilo distinto a Goten... la verdad es que el no es tan ingenuo jeje pero ya te dije cual era su punto flaco, así que... Mira, ya ha bajado a comer, siempre es igual, que aburrido, todos los días a la misma hora come en ese mismo restaurante.

Pan: pero eso ha venido bien para nuestro plan no?

Bra: si jajajaja Bueno, tu turno. - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Pan entró en el restaurante, llevaba un traje blanco también tipo ejecutiva con una blusa color negro y un pañuelo a juego negro con lunares blancos. El bolso y los zapatos de tacón altísimo eran negros también, y la falda tenía una rajita por la parde de atrás del vestido bastante sujerente. Al pasar junto a la mesa de Trunks dejó caer su pañuelo sin volverse. Trunks al darse cuenta fue tras ella.

Trunks: disculpe señorita, creo que se le ha caido esto - dijo agarrándola suavemente del brazo para hacerla darse la vuelta. Pero al volverse... - ¿eh? P..Pan... ¿eres tu?

Pan: ¡Oh! Trunks, no te había visto... ¡que sorpresa!

Trunks: es.. estas realmente... quiero decir... nunca te había visto así, pareces toda una ejecutiva... estás...

Pan: Bueno Trunks, ya no soy una niña, la verdad es que había quedado aquí con mi novio, pero me temo que no aparecerá.

Trunks: ¿t..tu novio?

Pan: Eh? si... jajaja "Bra, me va a dar un infarto, yo no se mentir tan bien como tu..." pero le dije que quería dejarlo con el, y creo que del enfado que le dió no acudirá.

Trunks: Bueno, ¿sabes que? ¿por qué no comemos juntos? Yo invito...

Pan: Trunks, no quiero que te sientas obligado...

Trunks: En absoluto, siempre como solo en este sitio y será maravilloso tener tu compañía, además, si quieres puedes contarme que pasó con tu novio. "No sabía que tenía novio, y tan mayor, wow, ¿cómo ha cambiado tanto?"

Pan: ex - novio... en realidad creo que era demasiado inmaduro para mi, aunque tenía 29 años se comportaba como un crío, yo necesito a alguien más adulto a mi lado, alguien... "como tu, ay" pero bueno, no merece la pena perder tiempo hablando de aguas pasadas ¿por qué no hablamos de otras cosas?

Trunks: De acuerdo - dijo mientras sostenía galantemente la silla de la mesa.

Bra se marchó al ver que su plan funcionaba a la perfección, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica a su movil nuevo, y era de... ¡Goten!.

Bra: "Ay Dios mio, el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, que hago, ¿lo cojo? ay me tiemblan las piernas, me voy a caer con estos tacones..." - mientras se pensaba si cogerlo o no, el teléfono dejó de sonar. "Oh, que estúpida soy, pero bueno... eso hará que me desee más".

Goten al otro lado del teléfono pensaba: "esa chica... como me ha latido el corazón al sentir su beso en mi mejilla... parece que no tiene el teléfono cerca, no importa, le enviaré un mensaje corto más tarde, tengo que volver a verla".

--------------------------------------

¿Que os parece el plan de seducción de estas chicas?


	3. No es tan sencillo

Capítulo 3: Las cosas no son tan sencillas

El almuerzo de Pan y Trunks iba de maravilla. Realmente Pan estaba emocionada, por primera vez Trunks la estaba mirando como una adulta y no como una niña. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo su amiga que debía decir pasadas 2 horas...

Pan: Bueno, Trunks, lo estoy pasando genial, pero me temo que debo marcharme...

Trunks: ¡ops! Bueno, si, yo también debo marcharme a la oficina, es la hora jeje, se me había olvidado...

Pan: Bueno, me marcho ya jajajaa - rió nerviosa - se acercó a Trunks y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Trunks le correspondió el beso en la mejilla tiernamente, levantándose caballerosamente y viendo como se alejaba caminando sinuosamente (si, semilevitando para no caerse con los tacones de aguja, jejeje).

Bra por su parte se mordía las uñas pegada al teléfono esperando que Goten volviera a llamarla. Pero en vez de llamarla le envió el siguiente mensaje corto.

Mensaje de Goten

Hola chica misteriosa, hoy encendiste mi corazón. Esta noche estaré en el Tapión a las 12 de la noche. Me encantaría invitarte a una copa... Besos, Goten

Bra se puso azul: "¡Que tragedia! mi padre no me dejará ir al Tapión a esas horas, y encima piden el carnet de identidad para controlar que sólo entren mayores de edad... y sólo tengo 17 años... ayyyshhhh pero ¿que hago yo ahora?". Piensa Bra... piensa...

Suena una música polifónica de "dragon ball". Alguien llama al teléfono movil.

Bra: "calma... calma... ¿será el, ah, es Pan" Pan?

Pan: Por fin coges el teléfono! oye tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Bra: deduzco por tu tono agresivo de voz que te fue bien con mi hermano jejeje

Pan sonrojada: Si pero ahí quedó la cosa... almorzamos y ya está.

Pan: y a ti como te fue con mi tío - dijo con picardía

Bra: demasiado bien creo yo... - dijo con algo de preocupación - me ha invitado al Tapión esta noche a las 12!

Pan: estas de broma... tu eres aún menor de 18 años y sabes que no te dejarán entrar...

Bra: bueno, pues me colaré. No voy a dejar que ninguna lagartona se lo ligue en mi ausencia.

Pan: ¿y tu padre? que le dirás para convencerlo.

Bra: me escaparé por la ventana esta noche sin decirle nada...

Pan: te vas a meter en un lío. Oye pero hay algo que me inquieta, ¿de verdad mi tío no te reconoció? siempre vas a de visita a casa de mi abuela Milk, es increible que sea tan tonto de no percatarse...

Bra: Bueno, escondí mi ki muy bien, además con tanto maquillaje y el cambio de look... aunque el dijo que yo le resultaba familiar jajajaa

Pan: ¿Y cuando te reconozca que le dirás?

Bra: eso corre de mi cuenta...

Pan: ¿Y ahora que hago yo con Trunks?

Bra: ¿sabes? creo que vas a tener que comenzar la Fase III.

Pan: ¿y esa cual es?

Bra: Pues vas a tener que ser más explícita. Mi hermano es un tonto. Con Goten es más fácil porque va de playboy, pero mi hermano es... más serio... oyyshh ya se me ocurrirá algo...

Pan: Pues espero que se te ocurra pronto!

Bra: ja! por fin te reconozco amiga, al fin salió tu genio. Mira mi hermano va a sucumbir a tus encantos, pero tendrás que ser más... seductora...

Pan sonrojada: Braaaaaaa que verguenza, ¿pero que dices?

Bra: Mañana ven a mi casa a las 8 de la tarde, vestida seductoramente... ponte el conjunto color fuxia y... traete el traje de baño más minúsculo que tengas.

Pan más sonrojada: Bra... que tienes en mente?

Bra: no te lo digo! tu ven mañana deacuerdo?

Pan: deacuerdo... jajaja - risa nerviosa toda sonrojada.

FASE III: Artes de seducción.

En casa de Bra...

Vegeta había salido de entrenar y tomaba una limonada junto con Bulma. Bra fue a la cocina por otra limonada y de pronto dos miradas OoO OoO fijas se la quedaron viendo.

Bra: ¿Que? ¿por que me mirais así? ¿he interrumpido algo?

Vegeta sonrojado: OoO

Bulma: hija, estás... realmente... cambiada... pareces toda una mujer. Es que nos sorprende. jajaja tu pelo está...

Bra: si, he ido a la peluquería, os gusta?

Bulma: si...

Vegeta: ¿y todo ese maquillaje? ¿de donde has sacado esa ropa? ha salido del armario de tu madre ¿acaso?

Bra: Bueno, soy ya una mujer y visto como tal, ¿no creeis? No voy a estar permanentemente metida en una burbuja infantil ni a vestirme como una niñita de 10 años. Hace ya mucho que dejé de jugar con muñecas.

Bulma y Vegeta: OoO OoO

Vegeta: Pues esa falda es... demasiado... - dijo fijandose en la raja lateral que enseñaba todo el muslo y mirando a Bulma para encontrar algo de apoyo en la reprimenda.

Bulma: Hija, ¿no crees que estás vistiendo demasiado mayor para tu edad? Así los chicos de tu edad no se fijarán en ti.

Bra: PAra nada, así se visten mis amigas. Pan también viste así. No querreis que quede en ridículo verdad?. Además, no me gustan los chicos de mi edad son infantiles y tontos, y... son unos enclencles enganchado a los videojuegos. Papá tu jamás aprobarías que saliera con semejantes chicos, ahora comprendo por qué has espantado a mis pretenientes hasta el momento.

Vegeta: OoO ¿cómo que hasta el momento? acaso tienes algún novio más mayor que tu? ¡No saldrás con nadie, me escuchas, eres menor de edad y hasta que no seas mayor de edad no podrás salir con nadie! Hump!

Bra: Gracias papá, sabía que algún día cederías, cumpliré la mayoria de edad en 4 meses más, eso quiere decir que me dejas tener novio dentro de 4 meses, no esperaba menos de ti, eres el mejor padre del mundo, ¡por eso te quiero tanto! - dijo abrazándose a el y dándole besos apachurradores mientras lo halagaba - por cierto papá, te he dicho que hoy estás muy guapo, eres la envidia de todas mis compañeras, tengo el papá más guapo, joven y fuerte del mundo entero. No sabes como me gusta presumir de padre. jajaja porque puedo! MMMuuuuuaaaakkkk - beso sonoro y un padre a punto de derretirse con una hija tan cariñosa y halagadora - Bueno, os dejo parejita... no quiero interrumpiros...

Bulma se reía para sus adentros por la escena presenciada y Vegeta acababa de recobrar sus pensamientos.

Bulma: jijiji Vegeta, no se ve linda? Yo a su edad era igual que ella

Vegeta: grr. Será mejor que hables con ella acerca de 'lo que tu sabes'. Vestida así atraerá a cientos de insectos que querrán quien sabe que con ella!

Bulma: oh Veggi vamos, si yo a los 16 aos ya tenía novio...

Vegeta: que consuelooooooooooooooo - dijo con ironía y rabia

Bulma: Oh Vegh pero cuando te conocí a ti supe que ya no habría más hombre para mi que tu... - dijo arreglando el entuerto

Vegeta: grrr - aún enfadado dandole la espalda a Bulma

Bulma: sabes cariño? en premio por tomarte tan bien el cambio de imagen de tu hija, te voy a dar un adelanto de lo que te espera esta noche.

Vegeta: Hump!

Bulma se acercó a el por la espalda y le dió un lametón en el cuello. Vegeta se volvió hacia ella y con un rápido movimiento la abrazó, con sus dos manos en el trasero de Bulma y la besó en los labios láaaaargamente.

Pasaron las horas. Cenaron, se acostaron, algunos se durmieron y otros hacían travesuras, como la parejita feliz de Vegeta y Bulma, mientras que Bra se arreglaba y ponia unos bultos en su cama asemejándo su cuerpo dormido y salía por la ventana con el corazón latiéndole a 1000 por hora.

Bra: "Bueno, esto lo hago por amor... en el amor y la guerra todo vale... me va a estallar el corazón de la emoción, y estoy temblando como una hoja de papel... y si el me reconoce? aun es pronto y no quiero que me reconozca... ah! ya se."

Bra llegó al Tapión y dió una vuelta alrededor buscando la puerta de atrás. No se percató de que alguien estaba a punto de entrar y la había visto llegar. Se metió en un callejón, y detrás de ellas fueron dos macarrillas bastante musculosos.

M1: mira, que chica!

M2: ¡Guau! esa no se escapa...

El callejón era oscuro. al fondo tenía una puerta cerrada que daba a la discoteca. Bra pensó forzarla y colarse por la puerta trasera, pero de pronto los gamberros salieron a su alcance.

M1: Hola preciosa... ¿que hace una chica tan bonita como tu en este callejón tan oscuro?

Bra: "oh no, si utilizo mis poderes Goten me va a descubrir..."

M2: ¿Sabes? creo que vamos a divertirnos esta noche. Dijo agarrándola de la muñeca.

Al hacer esto un hombre misterioso barrió con ellos dejándolos inconscientes estampados en la pared.

Bra: "es Goten" - pensó escondiéndose en la parte más oscura del callejón.

Goten: Oye, no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño. De hecho deberías darme las gracias porque parecías estar en un apuro. Espero que no estés herida. - dijo acercándose a ella - ¿sabes? eres una chica muy misteriosa... tu eres la chica de la cafetería ¿verdad? - dijo mientras se acercaba con lentitud y pose pacífica - eres un enigma para mi. Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida...

Bra antes de que el la pudiera reconocer se acercó a el y le dió un apasionado beso en los labios. Goten se sorprendió con esta actitud, pero enseguida la abrazó con fuerza y correspondió el beso apasionado. Bra entonces trató de zafarse de el y salir corriendo, pero Goten hizo un movimiento por sorpresa que provocó que quedaran abrazados bajo la luz directa de una farola. Bra escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amado tímidamente.

Goten: Deja que te mire antes de que te marches. Al menos concédeme eso... - dijo tomándola de la barbilla. Pero al verla a la luz...

Goten: ¿Como? B..Bra? eres tu? - dijo separándola y mirándola bien con algo de distancia - L..lo siento, yo creo que me confundí, pensé que eras otra persona... yo... - dijo confundido

Bra: jajaja, yo soy la chica de la cafetería. Vamos, no te hagas el que no sabe, nos conocemos de toda la vida... deja de jugar, si querías salir conmigo sólo tenías que pedírmelo... - dijo fingiendo como si todo el ardid hubiera sido cosa de Goten, quien la miraba asombrado.

Goten: pero... tu... quiero decir... tu eres apenas eres... estas...

Bra: Goten, quiero que me vuelvas a besar.

Goten: ¿Cómo? Bra, pero... - Bra le dió otro beso apasionado que Goten fue incapaz de rechazar. El correspondió el beso.

Bra: Ahora tengo que irme - dijo alzando el vuelo y dejando petrificado a Goten que aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar.

Bra volvió a casa y por suerte nadie se percató de su pequeña excursión nocturna.

Al día siguiente Bra esperaba un mensaje de Goten pero este mensaje no llegaba, ni siquiera una llamada, nada... empezó a sentirse insegura, quizás había sido un error toda la estratagema urdida... ¿y si ahora no quería volver a verla?

Por fin llegó la hora señalada. 8 de la tarde, y Pan vino como le dijo su amiga. Trunks estaba en casa a esa hora duchándose, y Bra fue a su habitación.

Bra: ¡hermanito! oye, por qué no vienes a la piscina, ¡he preparado una sorpresa!

Trunks: ¿que sorpresa? - dijo aún en la ducha

Bra: ay hermanito, que tonto eres, si te lo digo ya no sería una sorpresa! baja y lleva el traje de baño!

Pan: ¿que sorpresa Bra?

Bra: calla, deja que la mente de esta genio actúe. Vamos a la piscina, pero no te quites la ropa aún.

Las chicas bajaron a la piscina. Todo parecía normal y ni rastro de ninguna sorpresa, aunque Bra tenía un brillo en la mirada especial.

Trunks bajó y se sorprendió al ver a su hermana con Pan. Ambas chicas vestían de un modo realmente seductor. El no habia visto el cambio de look de su hermana hasta entonces y realmente se quedó perplejo, pero no más al ver a Pan tan guapísima.

Bra: ¿Te pasa algo? ¿no te habrás enamorado de Pan eh?

Trunks y Pan OoO todo sonrojados

Bra: jajajaja bueno quitaros la ropa, que tengo que enseñaros la sorpresa.

Pan se sonrojó pero se empezó a quitar la ropa, y Trunks sólo se quitó la camiseta porque ya tenía el traje de baño puesto. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo como Pan se desvistía.

Bra se acercó a el: eh hermanito, Pan es toda una mujer, ¿nunca has pensado en invitarla a salir? porque haceis muy buena pareja, y desde luego sería la primera vez que por fin tendrías gusto en toda tu vida... siempre has salido con unas chicas más tontas...

Trunks sonrojado: Oye, me vas a enseñar esa sorpresa o que? no puedo estar aqui todo el día.

Bra se quitó la ropa y salto a la piscina: Vale! entrad!

Pan y Trunks se miraron asombrados pero entraron en la piscina. La chica se colocó en la parte más honda y se sumergió indicandole por señas que ellos también lo hicieran. Los 3 se posaron en el fondo y una vez allí, Bra sacó una pequeña pelotita que accionó con un balón haciendo que saliera una hermosa luz. Comenzó a sonar unos sonidos hermosísimos de delfines y unos hologramas de delfines danzaban alrededor de los chicos, que estaban maravillados.

Después de compartir esos momentos maravillosos, subieron a respirar a la superficie.

Trunks: oye esto es increible!

Bra: fue una idea mía, le pedí a mama que lo construyera, creo que sería genial comercializarlo en nuestra empresa.

Trunks: desde luego! ignoraba que tenías estas geniales ideas hermanita, me has sorprendido grátamente.

Pan: ha sido precioso, es verdad!

Bra: Bueno pues esta esfera tiene varios programas. Se gira seleccionando el número de programa y... hay más ologramas y sonidos acuáticos. ¿que os parece si los probais? yo voy a por unas limonadas. Ahora me contais lo que os parece eh?

Bra se elejó dejándolos solos.

Trunks: Bueno, vamos a ver qué sale con el programa 2 no?

Pan: si jajaja "Pan recordó el consejo de Bra 'cuando estés bajo el agua bésale'"

Ambos chicos se sumergieron y empezaron a probar los programas 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... y ya tocaba probar el 7, el último programa y Pan no se atrevía a besarle. Pero en un momento se acercó y le besó. Trunks se quedó sorprendido y subió a la superficie abrazándola.

Trunks: Por que ha hecho eso?

Pan apenada: yo.. lo siento, todo era tan bonito... supongo que me emocioné...

Trunks: Pan... yo.. no se que decir... tu...

Pan: debo marcharme Trunks, discúlpame por favor... - dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Pan se vistió y se fue corriendo de la CC dejando a Trunks sumamente confundido. Bra llegó con las linonadas entonces.

Bra: Que tal chicos? os ha gustado? eh? donde está Pan?

Trunks: hermanita... tenemos que hablar seriamente... - dijo saliendo del agua algo enojado.

Bra: que te pasa? -dijo fingiendo no saber nada del asunto.

Trunks: Tu amiga Pan me acaba de besar... tu sabes por que? no habrás preparado todo esto?

Bra: como puedes pensar tal cosa de mi? además que bien que te besara, ella es la mujer ideal para ti.

Trunks: si no fuera porque yo soy 13 años mayor que ella y que aún ni ha temrinado el instituto...

Bra entonces empezó a comprender lo que quizás Goten debía estar sintiendo...

Bra: pero que hay de malo en que te besara? es que no te parece hermosa? además yo se que tu la quieres mucho, ella...

Trunks: ella para mi es una niña

Bra: pues no lo es! es una mujer te guste o no.

Trunks: no sabes lo que dices, ella es una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas, que seguramente no sabe lo que quiere, y se me hace que tu le has metido la idea en la cabeza de que somos la pareja ideal.

Bra: pues fíjate que no, estúpido.

Trunks: ah no, y todo ese discursito previo diciendome que si me había enamorado, todo el jueguito de dejarnos sólos... estoy seguro de que a Pan jamás se le hubiera ocurrido una idea tan infantil y estúpida!

Los ojos de Bra se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, de modo que ella se volvió de espaldas a Trunks para que no la viera llorando. Seguramente Goten debía encontrar su modo de actuar infantil y estúpido también. Goten debía pensar como su hermano de Pan, y eso la hacía sentirse fatal.

Trunks: No eres más que una niña mimada y caprichosa. Tu has creado esta situación y espero que no me cueste la amistad de Pan, porque si todo se estropea por tu culpa te aseguro que no te lo perdonaré. Así que ahora, espero que arregles este enredo y hables con ella. - dijo furioso

Bra entonces comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Trunks: ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? tu no has tenido que ver su mirada al marcharse corriendo. He herido sus sentimientos sin quererlo. ¿Tu crees que se puede ir así por la vida? - siguió riñéndole.

Bra: Eres... ¡UN ESTUPIDO! No pienso arreglar nada de nada, porque no quiero verte más, eres un TONTO.

Trunks la cogió de la mano antes de que se fuera: DE ESO NADA. Ahora mismo la vas a llamar por teléfono y vas a arreglar todo el lío que has montado, ¿ENTENDIDO? - dijo furioso perdiendo el control de si.

Trunks se había transformado en Super Saiyajin sin percatarse de ello.

Vegeta al sentir su ki elevarse y los gritos de la discusión se acercó a ver que pasaba.

Bra: Me haces daño... dijo llorando.

Vegeta: suelta a tu hermana, ¿te has vuelto loco? - exclamó al ver a Bra llorando

Trunks entonces se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó a Bra muy avergonzado.

Bra se fue hacia su padre abrazándose a el llorando.

Vegeta: Espero, Trunks... que tengas unas buena explicación para esto...

Trunks: lo siento padre, he perdido los nervios, Bra y yo estábamos discutiendo y no se qué me paso. Por favor Bra, perdóname.

Vegeta: ¿y la discusión de que era para que te alterases así?

Trunks miró a Bra acusadoramente y Bra se sonrojó. No podía decirle a su padre el motivo de la discusión... así que miró a Trunks suplicantemente esperando que el ideara una buena excusa.

Vegeta: ¿Y BIEEEN?

Trunks: Resulta que la NIÑA - dijo esto con toda la intención de molestarla - andaba jugando con papeles importantes de la compañía... y ha estropeado algunos 'proyectos' importantes para mi...

Vegeta: ¿es cierto eso Bra?

Bra: fue sin querer... yo pensé que estaba ayudando... - dijo lagrimeando mientras frotaba su mano ahora toda amoratada.

Vegeta: De todos modos no debiste meterte en sus asuntos. Has actuado irresponsablemente interviniendo en algo que no era de tu incumbencia y has estropeado 'proyectos' importantes. - Bra lloraba amargamente sujetando su mano así que Vegeta al percatarse dejó de regañarla - Está bien, que te sirva de lección. Será mejor que te pongas hielo en esa mano mientras tengo una conversación con tu hermano.

Bra se marchó a la cocina por hielo dejando a Trunks y a su padre a solas.

Vegeta: Eres un IDIOTA. No puedes utilizar tus poderes para dañar a alguien más débil que tu, eso es indigno de ti. Y más siendo una mujer. Tendrás que aprender a controlarte si quieres ser digno de tu sangre. Es VERGONZOSO que te convirtieras en Super saiyajin para dañar a tu HERMANA. Y más abiendo que ella no sabe pelear. - y diciendo esto se convirtió en SS3 y le propinó un golpe en el estómago - Esto es lo que ha debido sentir tu hermana, espero que no vuelvas a protagonizar un espectáculo semejante... - terminó de decir mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina a ver como tenía su mano Bra.

Aunque Bra tenía algomás herido que su mano... su alma estaba destrozada por amor...

----------------------------------


	4. El olvido

Capítulo 4: Plan B: El olvido. La mancha de una mora con otra mora se quita.

Vegeta fue a la cocina donde estaba Bra con la mano metida toda en hielo y llorando desconsoladamente, aunque lloraba más por su corazoncito enamorado que por el dolor de la mano.

Vegeta: déjame ver - dijo tomándo la mano y moviéndola para ver si tenía alguna lesión seria - no tienes nada roto, sólo algo lastimado. Te salvaste porque tienes sangre saiyajin, un apretón así hubiera roto la mano a cualquier humano normal. De todos modos será mejor vendarla por unos días, ¡y deja de llorar que no es para tanto!.

Bra se abrazó a el: es que tengo mucha pena - llorando - yo sólo pretendía ayudar y que todos fueran felices, pero me ha salido todo mal y ahora Trunks me odia... y... "ops! si no me callo soy capaz de contarle hasta que me muero de amor por Goten" - llorando más

Vegeta: Estoy seguro de que tu hermano solucionará el problema que sea, no puede ser tan grave. Y eso de que te odia no lo creas, realmente está arrepentido de haberse comportado así. De todas maneras me extraña que por algo de la empresa actuase de un modo tan violento. ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho? - dijo mirándola acusadoramente (jo, es que Vegeta se las sabe todas) - será mejor que me lo cuentes.

Bra: Yo... - avergonzada y sonrojada - es que... si te cuento prométeme que no te vas a enfadar. (Es que en el fondo ella también necesita hablar lo que le pasa, desahogarse y su papa... quizás le ayude ¿OoO? TA LOCA!)

Vegeta: Hump! "sabía que había algo más... en qué lío se habrá metido ahora..." Está bieeenn no me enfadaré - dijo con tono de fastidio.

Bra: Bueno... es... que... - llorando a mares, claro, no podía hablar casi.

Vegeta con una vena en la frente: ¿quieres calmarte? así no voy a entenderte nada.

Bra algo más calmada: es que Trunks es un tonto que siempre se anda fijando en chicas idiotas "como Goten", que solo lo quieren por su dinero y que son superficiales y... y resulta que a Pan... le gusta Trunks "y a mi Goten, pero eso mejor no lo digo", y entonces yo le dije a Pan que besara a Trunks para que se hicieran novios, pero Trunks no quiere a Pan. De modo que Trunks me odia y Pan no quiere que desee ni verme. Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga me odian. - Dicho a gran velocidad - BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - llanto sonoro.

Vegeta con una vena hinchada, una gota de sudor y todo colorado repasando mentalmente lo que su hija ha dicho a velocidad de rayo: ¿cómo... se te ha... ocurrido... semejante... ideaaaaaaaa! - con tic nervioso en el ojo.

Bra: dijiste que no te enfadarías.

Vegeta: "la culpa la tiene su madre... de pequeña siempre le contaba ese estúpido cuento de la bella durmiente..." Y... esa recomendación sólo la hiciste a tu amiga Pan o también la has aplicado en tu vida con algún chico - dijo con el tic en el ojo.

Bra: O.O "Goten..." No, para nada... - mintió con la boca chica.

Vegeta: Escuchame bien Bra, hay cosas que no pueden forzarse. Una chica que anda besando a un chico es algo terriblemente vulgar e impúdico (que machista...), y espero que te sirva de lección la humillación de tu amiga para no actuar de ese modo jamás con ningún chico - dijo serio - Después de todo Pan tendrá suerte porque Trunks no va a ir presumiendo de la hazaña de rechazar a una chica bonita, pero cualquier otro humano sabandija iría presumiendo de como rechazó a la princesa de los saiyajins, y eso no lo consentiré, de modo que si te atreves a cometer semejante falta de moralidad, me veré obligado a matar al insecto que se atreva a rechazarte y luego a imponerte a TI un castigo realmente severo. - su cara de malo - MUY SEVERO. ¿ENTENDIDO? - mirandola intimidadoramente a los ojos

Bra: OoO Pero prometiste no enfadarte... - con dos lágrimas asomando

Vegeta: no me he enfadando, si llegase a enfadarme ten por seguro que lo sabrías - dijo por primera vez en tono amenazante hacia su hija - sólo espero de ti que no me des motivos para ello...

Bra empezó a llorar de nuevo

Vegeta: O.o' ¿y ahora por qué lloras?

Bra: Tu también me odiaaaasss BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta con una vena: Yo no te odio... ashhh! está bien, ven aquí - dijo abrazándola - no te odio, deacuerdo, no llores más. - dijo más dulcemente - Seguro que se arregla todo con tu amiga y Trunks, tu hermano no le dará mayor importancia al asunto. Respecto a lo que te dije, yo confío en ti, se que no andarías besuqueándote con ningún idiota "el chantaje emocional no falla nunca, jeje".

Bra ahora se sentía miserable, su padre confiando en ella y ella que había besado a Goten, quien muy posiblemente la rechazase.

Vegeta: Oye, ¿tomamos un helado? "esto siempre funcionaba para que dejase de llorar"

Bra: O.o' Papá ya no tengo 5 años - con una gota de sudor.

Vegeta sonrojado: Bueno ¿quieres o me voy a entrenar? - cruzándose de brazos seriamente.

Bra algo más contenta: quiero...

Vegeta: "sabía que funcionaría jejeje"

Bra: "al menos el no me odia, ay, a este paso creo que me odiarán todos mis amigos... menos mal que Marron ya está saliendo con Uub. Si no, soy capaz de estropearlo todo tambien con ellos. Quien me mandó hacer de Celestina" - suspiro.

Padre e hija se tomaron un enooooorme helado y después Bra, más tranquila y con su mano vendada llamó por teléfono a Pan.

Bra: ¿Pan? - con pena

Pan: Dime Bra... - con voz de haber llorado un buen rato

Bra: ¿como estas? - preocupada

Pan: ¿como crees que estoy? - irónica

Bra: Lo siento. He sido una estúpida. Me creo muy madura y sólo he actuado como una niña, he tenido la culpa de todo, yo sólo quería que fueran felices y...

Pan: Bra... deja el tema por favor... es mejor así. Ahora se que Trunks no me ama, lo supe cuando no me correspondió el beso, el tenía una expresión en su mirada...

Bra: ¿sabes? Trunks se enfadó mucho conmigo, el quiere que arregle esto, no quiere perder tu amistad. Hasta se transformó en Super Saiyajín y ahora tengo la mano hecha puré.

Pan: ¿te pego? - dijo asombrada

Bra: No, pero me agarró de la mano tan fuerte que casi me rompe los huesos. El me odia porque piensa que ahora perderá tu amistad.

Pan: Bra no... escucha, yo necesito un tiempo para olvidar, he estado pensando, creo que será mejor que por un tiempo no vea a Trunks, pero dile que no pasa nada, que seguiremos siendo amigos... sólo que necesito aclarar mis ideas y olvidarle un poco.

Bra: ¿pero no vas a dejar de verme a mi verdad? eres mi mejor amiga.

Pan: Bra no lo hagas más difícil. Es mejor que por un tiempo no acuda a tu casa, me he sentido desesperada al ver que no me amaba, tanto que... - empezó a llorar - he deseado morirme de la pena

Bra: Pan no digas eso - dijo llorando también

Pan: Pero no te preocupes, no soy ninguna cobarde ni ninguna loca para suicidarme o algo así... pero comprende que necesito curar mi corazón. Creo que saldré con Mike. El me lo ha pedido muchas veces ya.

Bra: pero tu no le quieres!

Pan: pero me ayudará a olvidar...

Bra: ¿Y cuando podremos vernos amiga?

Pan: Cuando me sienta fuerte como para no sufrir más por este desengaño.

Bra: espero que sea pronto - dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas de pena - tu eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero perderte, por favor, perdóname, he sido una estúpida, una tonta - llorando con mucha pena - y tu tío, seguramente debe pensar de mi que soy una fácil, una buscona... - yo también estoy sufriendo mucho, Goten no me ha llamado siquiera...

Pan: Lo siento Bra, creo que este juego nos venía grande, pero tu no tienes la culpa, yo te hice caso porque quise...

Bra: Lo he enredado todo, ahora todo es horrible. Soy horrible. Yo si que merezco morir por tonta...

Pan: No digas eso Bra... - dijo conmovida y con miedo de que haga una tontería - escucha, no te dejaré sóla, lo he pensado mejor, nos vemos el fin de semana que viene ¿de acuerdo? le diré a Mike que venga con una amigo y saldremos por ahí en una cita doble. ¿que te parece? Así las dos olvidaremos el desengaño que hemos sufrido. - dijo con más ánimo fingido.

Bra: ¿De verdad? - dijo con ilusión de ver que al menos no había perdido a su amiga

Pan: si, pero ¿sabes, no voy a ir con tacones jajaja ni con esas ropas, voy a ir como voy siempre, con mi estilo, no puedo engañarme a mi misma, yo no soy la Pan que fingí ser...

Bra: Está bien amiga, pero yo si me siento cómoda con el cambio así que seguiré vistiendo así

Pan: O.o' tu no cambias...

Bra: jajaja ya me conoces...

Pan: Bueno, cuidate y no pienses ni hagas tonterías ¿eh? - dijo protectoramente

Bra: Ultimamente no puedo presumir mucho de inteligencia ¿verdad?...

Pan: O.O bueno... dejemos el tema ¿quieres?

Bra: si, jajaja, hasta pronto, y dile a Mike que su amigo sea alto y guapo.

Pan: jajaja y que sea Goten de paso ¿verdad?

Bra no dijo nada, pero le brotaron lágrimas y Pan se mordió la lengua por haber hablado demasiado.

Pan: Lo siento... no quise decir eso... Mira, vamos a concentrarnos en olvidarnos de ellos, ¿deacuerdo? Ahora vamos a hacer lo que yo diga, seguiremos MI PLAN.

Bra: No te preocupes, deacuerdo - dijo fingiendo tranquilidad

Ambas chicas colgaron y siguieron llorando en el silencio de sus habitaciones.

-------------------

Los días pasaron rápido, la mano de Bra ya estaba bien, y se acercaba el fin de semana de la cita doble. Goten no daba señales de vida. Trunks había pasado a disculparse con Bra días antes y estaba más tranquilo al saber que Pan en un tiempo más volvería a ser la misma de antes. Al menos eso esperaba... Los días habían sido tristes para las chicas, que andaban llorando cada noche y apenas comían (mal de amores...). Incluso Bra no había querido ir de compras siquiera, lo cual significaba que algo malo le pasaba. Bulma decidió hablar con su triste hija.

Bulma: Bra, cariño, podemos hablar?

Bra: si, dime...

Bulma: cielo, últimamente estás muy triste... que te pasa?

Bra: eh? "se me nota tanto?" nada mamá, de verdad, sólo necesito divertirme un poco, eso es todo, aburrimiento...

Bulma: No será que te gusta algún chico? - dijo con mirada escudriñadora

Bra: Mamaaaaaaaaaaa! - toda avergonzada - no, hoy he quedado con Pan, va a salir con un chico y quiere que acuda a una cita doble - confesó apenada

Bulma: eso está bien, y ese chico...

Bra: en realidad yo no le conozco, para mi será una cita a ciegas...

Bulma: Bueno, tu ya sabes lo que te dije acerca de los chicos, que debes tener cuidado y sobre todo, y esto es muy importante, jamás se deben tener relaciones sin protección.

Bra: MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME ESO, YA LO SE, PERO NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO DIGAS A CADA INSTANTE! - toda roja y vergonzada

Bulma: O.O jejeje - rió nerviosa - "tiene el genio de su padre, y hablando de su padre, ops, como se entere..." - hija no le has dcho nada de la cita a tu padre verdad?

Bra: Ops! mamá, ni me acordé de ese pequeño detalle... ¿que hago? en traumatología ya me conocen todas las enfermeras y andan rumoreando a mis espaldas... paso unas verguenzas...

Bulma: Bueno hija, mira, yo me encargare de tu padre

Bra: que vas a hacer?

Bulma: jijijijii eso es cosa mía jijijijiji - dijo con cara de picardía por lo que tenia en mente.

Bra: O.o' mejor no pregunto más...

Bulma: bueno, tu arréglate, ponte guapa, diviertete y... se buena. - dijo guiñandole un ojo

Bra: Mamá no voy a hacer nada no te preocupes... - dijo marcando ocupado.

------------------------------

Próximo capítulo: La doble cita.


	5. Cita doble

Capítulo 5: Cita doble.

Bra había llegado al parque de atracciones. En la puerta esperaba Pan, que llevaba por acompañante a un chico de unos 20 años muy apuesto, de pelo castaño, ted morena y ojos verdes. Al lado de ese chico aguardaba otro muchacho de su misma edad rubio, de ted clara y ojos miel. Ambos muchachos eran muy bien parecidos, altos, con buen físico, miembros del equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad. El acompañante de Pan se llamaba Mike, y la cita de Bra se llamaba Brian.

Pan: Eh Bra! - gritaba a lo lejos.

Bra fue corriendo hasta ellos, bueno, mejor dicho caminando lo rápido posible con sus taconcitos de aguja irrenunciables.

Bra: Hola Pan, ¿que tal Mike?

Mike: Ho..hola - dijo sorprendido al verla tan cambiada, ya que Bra no había renunciado a su nuevo y seductor estilo a pesar de haberle ido mal con Goten - te presento a Brian.

Brian: Me habían dicho que mi acompañante sería bonita, pero no imaginé que tanto...

Bra: jajaja - rió coqueta - gracias.

Pan: Bueno, ¿nos vamos? estoy ansiosa por montar en la montaña rusa.

Bra: Si! wuuuu! - dijo divertida ante la mirada de ambos chicos que no habían salido nunca con chicas que quisieran montar en la montaña rusa.

Las chicas se adelantaron unos pasos.

Pan al oido de Bra: ¿que te parece tu acompañante eh?

Bra al oido de Pan: Bueno... no está mal... jajaja

Los chicos conversaban mirándolas desde atrás.

Mike: ¿que opinas? tengo buen gusto ¿eh amigo?

Brian: creo que me acabo de enamorar! - con ojos de corazón

Mike: Eh! ni se te ocurra mirar a mi morena.

Brian: ¿Que? ¿estás loco? esta peliazul me tiene loco...

Mike: ¡ah! me parecía - dijo mirandolo de reojo en pose Otelo.

Brian: ¿No será que te gusta mi peliazul eh? - dijo mirándole con rivalidad

Mike: U.U Déjemoslo...

Por su parte las chicas...

Bra: Creo que por fin pasaremos un rato divertido, esta semana ha sido muy dura para mi.

Pan: Si, yo también lo he pasado mal, pero tenemos que crecer y superarlo, ¿no crees?

Bra: Y.Y si

Subieron en muchas atracciones del parque y se divirtieron soltando adrenalina a raudales en las atracciones más peligrosas. Pero cuando llegaron a un rellano se toparon de frente con la escena más horrible que podrían presenciar. A ambas les dió un vuelco el corazón y se pararon en seco. A ellos les pasó lo mismo. La escena era tensa.

Ella no eran las únicas en tener una doble cita. Goten y Trunks caminaban junto a dos bellas y en apariencia descerebradas chicas.

Entonces Bra, sintiendo su orgullo herido, se abrazó a Brian, besándole para su sorpresa, quien correspondió el abrazo y quedó loco marcando ocupado con el beso.

Trunks miró hacia Pan que había quedado congelada, y Mike al notarlo la abrazó instintivamente como queriendo marcar terreno.

Goten miró fíjamente a Bra, ella correspondió la mirada de el de un modo desafiante, con una media sonrisa de triunfo como si no le importase nada, aun abrazada a su nuevo acompañante.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, salvo Trunks, que al ver a su hermana en pose tan cariñosa con ese chico decidió intervenir a ver que pasaba.

Trunks: Buenas noches hermanita - dijo algo autoritario - Buenas noches Pan - con más delicadeza y volviendo a su hermana - veo que estás muy bien acompañada... no tengo el gusto de conocer a tu "amigo".

Bra tomando su mano: Este es Brian - y diciendo eso miró de reojo a Goten que no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo cual a ella le estaba alterando sobremanera a pesar de intentar fingir que no pasaba nada.

Trunks: encantado de conocerte - dijo extendiendo la mano y dándole un apretón fuerte aunque soportable - espero que trates bien a mi hermanita, en casa somos bastante... celosos... de ella, porque aún es una niña, no se si sabes que es menor de edad - dijo intimidatoriamente.

Bra enojada: BASTA! ¿que te has creido?. Brian vámonos, mi hermano tiene complejo de idiota. - dijo alterada mirando de reojo a Goten.

Trunks: ¿Sabe papa que estas saliendo esta noche?

Bra: ¡Ops! - quedó congelada pero se volvió furiosa porque todo eso estaba diciendolo delante goten y la estaba humillándo - No es de tu incumbencia, ya soy una mujer, ¿o no lo ves idiota?.

Trunks: Pues compórtate como tal.

Bra: Eso haré - dijo jalando a Brian para salir de la vista de Trunks.

Brian miró con cara medio rara, pero luego siguió a Bra, quien pasó por el lado de Goten. Bra pensaba pasar de largo sin saludarle siquiera, ya que se sentía herida en su orgullo, pero cuando estaba a la altura de el, Goten le dijo algo extremadamente bajo, pero que para el oido de una medio saiyajin era perceptible.

Goten: no deberías jugar con fuego... - muy serio

Este comentario la perturbó bastante, pero no frenó su paso y se aferró más a su acompañante furiosa.

Pan aguardó unos instantes...

Trunks: Pan - dijo sonriéndole

Pan: Hola Trunks - dijo aun paralizada

Trunks: Me gustaría que vinieras a casa un día de estos, que todo fuera como antes...

Pan: jajaja - risa fingida - claro... ahora disculpa, pero tengo prisa.

Trunks le susurró antes de que se fuera: Te extraño mucho Pan...

Pan saludó a su tío haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Trunks, que aunque ella no quisiera se le había quedado clavado en el alma. Goten le dió una repasadita con la mirada a Kevin para que quedara claro que no se pasara de listo, y se despidieron.

Mientras las chicas acompañantes de Trunks y Goten se hacian la manicura.

Este incidente arruinó la noche de las chicas. Aunque Bra no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso pasara, de modo que sugirió un paseo por la playa, para regocijo de los chicos y para enojo de Pan que la llevó aparte.

Pan: Braa... ¿que se supone que estás haciendo?

Bra: Solo quiero que nos divirtamos - fingió despreocupadamente

Pan: Pues tu plan no resultó, de modo que como este es MI plan yo digo ahora lo que hay que HACER y digo que ya está bien por hoy. Tu hermano tiene razón, estás comportándote como una niña. Se que te dolió ver a mi tío con esa chica, pero eso no significa que ahora debas caer en los brazos de un chico que acabas de conocer. ¿Qué fue ese beso eh?

Bra: ¡No es asunto tuyo! - cruzandose de brazos

Pan: Bien si quieres irte con el y dejar que se aproveche de que estás vulnerable allá tu, yo me marcho a casa.

Bra: Espera Pan - dijo llorando - yo... sólo... no quiero sufrir más... necesito sacar de mi cabeza a Goten y no puedo... no puedo... - abrazada a su amiga (esta chica si no abraza no vive, tiene una manía con los abrazos...).

Brian se percató de que algo pasaba y decidió acercarse.

Brian: ¿sucede algo? ¿te sientes bien Bra?

Pan: ¿Eh? no, está bien, deja que hablemos a solas, ¿quieres? - dijo algo agresiva.

Brian se marchó a regañadientes.

Pan: Oye, ¿crees que es fácil para mi esto? Se como te sientes, pero tendrás que ser fuerte.

Bra: Pues no soy fuerte, no lo soy, y estoy cansada de pensar en alguien que prefiere salir con una estúpida sin cerebro ni gracia. ¿qué ve en ellas? ¿qué me falta? ¿cual es mi fallo? ¿por qué no se enamora de mi...- llorando - ahora... está en brazos de esa fresca y yo... siento unos celos terribles... y... suspiro por besarle de nuevo, ¿por qué no me quiere, dímelo por favor...

Pan: ¿Así que le besaste?

Bra: si... y el me correspondió...

Pan: ¡te correspondió el beso?

Bra: Pero al ver que era yo se alejó de mi... ¿por qué? - dijo con mirada suplicante por una respuesta - quería desquitarme con Brian, besarle a el imaginar... que besaba a Goten... ¿por qué todo es tan complicado? Si yo le amo con toda mi alma... no soporto esto...

Pan: Bra, cálmate, comprendo tus sentimientos, pero tenemos que salir de esto...

Bra: me quiero ir de aqui, y no quiero que me vean llorar esos dos.

Pan: está bien, voy a despedir a los chicos ¿deacuerdo?

Pan se despidió, y los convenció de que no era necesario que las acompañaran a casa porque su padre iba a venir a buscarlas. cuando llegaron a sus casas no podían dejar de pensar en ellos...

-------------------------

Próximo capítulo PLAN C


	6. Amor de hermanos

Mis disculpas, pero el Plan C lo voy a retrasar al siguiente capítulo, jejeje aunque espero que encontreis este capítulo bastante esclarecedor...

------------------

Capítulo 6: Amor de hermano

Los días fueron transcurriendo largamente y pesadamente. Bra y Pan se dedicaron a estudiar duramente para los exámenes finales del instituto, y aprobaron con buenas notas, ya que estudiar les venía bien para dejar de pensar en sus amores no correspondidos.

Trunks y Goten seguían con su rutina de salir con unas y otras... vivían para su trabajo y para divertirse con chicas... sólo rollos de varios días...

Goten no había hablado aún con Bra, y la peliazul cada vez que su madre le decía de ir a visitar a los Son, ponía una excusa detrás de otra. Los exámenes... su mejor excusa, también válida para Pan. Los estudios...

Trunks y Bra pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo. El chico estaba resentido con su hermana porque Pan aún no aparecía por casa y no daba señales de volver a ser la misma con Trunks, y Bra estaba resentida con el por ser tan idiota como Goten y dedicarse a salir con chicas fáciles y tontas, además de tratarla como una niña.

Pan además de en los estudios se concentraba e sus entrenamientos, y estaba haciendo grandes progresos. Su relación con Goten sin embargo era normal, como siempre, un tío que no paraba de molestarla con comentarios tontos, y una chica que se enojaba facilmente, pero que al final se querían.

Realmente las chicas no parecían las mismas, no salían con chicos, Bra casi no iba de compras. Pan estudiaba día y noche... pero las familias al verlas tan estudiosas estaban felices de verlas sentar cabeza. Sólo que ellas por dentro sufrían por amor. Un amor que lejos de olvidarse era cada dia más inmenso.

Por fin terminó el instituto, hicieron unas excelentes pruebas para entrar en la Universidad y comenzaron las vacaciones de verano. Las odiadas vacaciones de verano. Si, odiadas... porque ahora ¿qué iban a hacer ellas? ¿qué excusas iban a poner para explicar su mala cara de las mañanas, esos días que sin poder remediarlo lloraban hasta tarde, y ellas decían que habían estado estudiando?

Ambas chicas estaban pensando seriamente en poner kilómetros de distancia y comenzar a estudiar en universidades lejanas. en el caso de Pan, Milk era el inconveniente. Su nietecita no se iba a ir lejos de ellos habiendo universidades buenas cerca. Gohan tampoco estaba muy por la labor de dejarla irse a estudiar a otra ciudad. En el caso de Bra, Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a su princesita... y encima Bulma quería que Bra empezara a trabajar en la CC para ir tomando contacto con la empresa en cuanto terminase el verano... así que las cosas no eran del todo sencillas.

Pan y Bra estaban en casa de Gohan tendidas en la cama, sus miradas en el techo de la habitación. Una de ellas sacó el tema del que huían cada día, pero del cual no podían escapar.

Pan: ¿crees que tu hermano ame a su nueva "amiga"?

Bra: No. Sólo es una diversión más... cada semana tiene una "amiguita" distinta.. - dijo friamente - y tu tío, el... - con miedo

Pan: Es lo mismo que tu hermano. De hecho salen juntos en citas dobles siempre... - con fastidio

Bra: y muchas noches no vuelven a dormir a casa... - con rabia

Pan: No hace falta que me especifiques tanto - furiosa - ya se lo que buscan, quizás por eso no nos quieren, porque ellos desean sólo eso... sexo - apenada.

Bra: Aunque sólo fuera una noche y después no quisiera nada de mi, yo querría que mi primera vez fuera con Goten.

Pan: ¿Pero que dices? no digas locuras Bra por favor... después te sentirías fatal. Querrías más y más y no podrías tenerlo y eso te destrozaría.

Bra: Ya estoy destrozada. Al menos recordaría esos momentos...

Pan: ¿Tu hermano te sigue preguntando por mi?

Bra: si... a diferencia de tu tío, que no te ha preguntado nada, el muy cobarde se alejó sin más, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra... bueno, salvo aquella vez que me dijo "no deberías jugar con fuego" al verme besar a Brian.

Pan: Hablando de Brian, me pregunta por ti cada vez que me lo encuentro.

Bra: ¡hum! - alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

El silencio fue apagado con el sonido de la música estridente que resonaba en sus oidos al encender Pan el equipo de música.

Ambas chicas se despidieron después de escuchar un rato esa música atordidora, Bra fue a su casa y por el camino se fijó en un restaurante cercano. Era Goten, al lado suyo habia una morena muy bien dotada que sonreía y a la cual besaba constantemente. Bra se quedó paralizada unos instantes, hasta salir corriendo.

Bra: "Ya no lo soporto más, estoy harta" Llegó al cuarto de Trunks y tomó una cápsula. Salió fuera corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la CC. Al estallar la cápsula se vió una flamante moto. Bra subió a ella y comenzó a conducir temerariamente sin rumbo fijo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos ocultos por un casco negro.

Fueron varias horas conduciendo sin destino aparente por carreteras desconocidas. Había anochecido apenas y Bra seguía dando vueltas, tratando de que el viento se llevase los pensamientos que la inundaban, esas imágenes tormentosas que la hacían cegarse de celos, de humillación d eun orgullo herido, esas imágenes que le hacían ver a su amado besando a aquella chica... Decidió volver a casa. Era muy tarde ya, cuando algo pasó por su cabeza... estaba en una carretera de montaña, en bajada, una curva cerrada al final de la bajada enpicada demasiado pronunciada... un precipicio profundo... una moto a toda velocidad... y por fin el descanso para su sufrimiento. Se quitó el casco y lo lanzó lejos...

Mientras tanto, a la CC. llegó alguien...

Trunks subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta. El cuarto había sido desordenado, y del cajón de las cápsulas faltaba una.

Trunks: ¡MI MOTO? - dijo con rabia - esta niña me las va a pagar, seguro que la ha cogido ella. Me va a escuchar la muy... - y sin mediar palabra se fue volando en busca del ki de su "querida hermanita".

----------------------------

Bra se aferraba al manillar de la moto dandole potencia, escuchando el rugido del potente motor acelerar sin partir una y otra vez. su vista se nublaba cada vez más con las lágrimas y la rabia. Aumentó la velocidad una vez más haciendo rugir el motor como nunca, su mente se inundó con el beso de Goten hacia aquella maldita mujer. Dió un grito desgarrador de dolor e impotencia y arrancó rápidamente sin pensar más en lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras bajaba en apenas segundos su vida pasó por delante de sus ojos. Entonces pensó en su padre y en el último segundo se arrepintió, ella no podía ser tan cobarde de dejarse morir así... defraudaría a su padre, dañaría a todos con su muerte... pero la moto no parecía obedecerle ya, estaba a punto de salirse de la carretera, a un segundo de una muerte segura. Al intentar tomar control en la curva la moto se dobló y derrapó de lado saliéndose estrepitosamente al vacío del barranco. Bra intentó concentrarse para volar pero estaba aterrada, su mente demasiado cansada no podía concentrarse. Gritó de terror al verse cercana a unas rocas. Entonces una mano la jaló hacia arriba dejando de la moto se precipitara hacia el fondo del precipicio.

Trunks: ¿estás loca? ¿quieres suicidarte o qué? - dijo el atónito hermano zarandeándola mientras la llevaba a tierra firme.

Bra sólo pudo llorar como respuesta mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con una respiración agitada.

Trunks abrió los ojos con miedo y sorpresa: Bra... no habrás intentado suicidarte ¿verdad? - dijo agachándose y sujetando su cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos.

La peliazul le miró aún con el terror en la mirada de quien casi pierde la vida. El la abrazó.

Trunks: ¿Que te pasa? ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante barbaridad? Confía en mi, vamos... - dijo con cariño y tristeza abrazándola - ¿te has hecho daño?

Trunks no sabía que decir, Bra sólo lloraba, el sólo la abrazaba, un frío le estremeció de pensar que quizás en caso de haber tardado un segundo más su hermanita estaría muerta. Bra temblaba como una hoja de papel.

Bra: no... - dijo apenas audible

Trunks: ¿Por que has hecho eso? - dijo en voz baja tratando de calmarla.

Bra: yo... no quería... fue... un accidente - dijo temblando.

Trunks: No te creo Bra...

Bra: Al principio yo quería... pero luego me arrepentí... - dijo entre sollozos.

Trunks: ¿Tu crees que acabar con tu vida es la solucion a tus problemas? - dijo alterado

Bra: no... - llorando con más pena.

Trunks trató de hablar más calmado: Bra... que iba a hacer yo sin mi hermanita, ¿no lo has pensado? ¿y mamá? la destrozarías... y papá... cuando tu naciste el ya no fue el mismo, ¿sabes? antes de tu nacer tenía mucho peor genio. Pero al nacer tu el cambió, tu eres su princesita, te quiere incluso más que a mi. ¿No has pensado en lo mucho que sufriría sin ti? ¿en lo mucho que todos sufriríamos sin ti?

Bra: lo siento... yo... no se que me pasó, estaba ciega, sólo quería dejar de sufrir, no sabía lo qe hacía... y... cuando quise frenar ya no pude... no podía pensar, ni concentrarme en volar, tenía tanto miedo... Tengo miedo Trunks, tengo mucho miedo...

Trunks: Por favor, prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así - dijo obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

Bra: Te lo prometo - dijo con pena y su expresión cambió a una de rabia hacia si misma - he sido una tonta, esto no soluciona nada, todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza lejos de solucionar las cosas sólo lo empeora... soy desastrosa... no sirvo para nada...

Trunks: no digas eso... eres lista, guapa, ingeniosa, simpática, ¿por qué piensas todo eso de ti? Dime, qué es lo que tanto te atormenta como para desear morir...

Bra: Trunks... prefiero no decírtelo, pero te prometo que no volveré a ser tan tonta de hacer una locura como esta. Siento mucho lo de tu moto, debe haberse destrozado...

Trunks: No me importa la moto, me importas tu. Oye, no llores más ¿vale? ¿volvemos a casa?

Bra: Trunks... prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie... - dijo algo desesperada.

Trunks: esta bien -seriamente la miró y entonces se le ocurrió una idea - oye, ¿tienes plan para esta noche? - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora (WoW)

Bra: ¿qué? - algo confusa

Trunks: Ultimamente he estado muy desagradable contigo por algo de lo cual tu no tienes culpa... y querría compensarte, quiero verte sonreir. Así que... ¿querrías concederme el honor de ser mi acompañante esta noche? Te invito a cenar en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. - guiñando un ojo.

Bra se quedó asombrada, luego sonrió un poco: Pero con una condición...

Trunks: tu diras...

Bra: ¡que después de cenar me lleves a una de las discotecas de moda alas que tu siempre vas!

Trunks: O.O Bra... aún no has cumplido los 18 años y sabes que...

Bra: por favor... - con cara de cachorrito

Trunks: ¡ahhss! ya se porque papá no puede negarte nada de lo que le pides. - con fastidio - Está bien, algo inventaremos - sonriendo con un brillo en la mirada - ¿nos vamos?

-------------------------------------

Bra sonrió y ambos hermanos volaron a la CC. Bra se puso ropa para la ocasión. Trunks se arregló también y bajaron a la cocina a avisar a Bulma de que saldrían.

Trunks: ¡Hola mamá!

Bulma: Oh, pero que guapo... ya veo que tienes una cita ¿eh? ¿quien es la afortunada?

Trunks: Pues... es la "mujer" más linda de toda la ciudad...

Bulma sonriendo: ¿de verdad? y quien es, vamos dime hijo... ajjajaa - rió nerviosilla por saber la noticia

Trunks: Pues... - se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una Bra sonriente vestida con un precioso vestido de seda salvaje color celeste.

Bulma: no me digas que...

Trunks: esta noche mi cita es mi querida hermana

Vegeta entró en ese momento: Hmp! - al ver a Bra tan elegantemente y sexy vestida - ¿se puede saber donde vas vestida así y a estas horas jovencita?

Trunks: esta noche va conmigo papá, no te preocupes.

Vegeta: ¿contigo? - algo extrañado

Trunks: últimamente hemos estado pelando más de la cuenta, y vamos a poner remedio a eso... ¿verdad hermanita?

Bra: verdad - dijo mirando a su padre mientras se tocaba la mano recordándole el incidente de hace tiempo atrás.

Vegeta: ¡Ah! está bien - media sonrisa - pero Trunks, espero que la cuides bien y no dejes que se le acerque ningún insecto, ¿entendido? - eso último sono en tono militar ordenando a su soldado.

Trunks: ¡claro! esta noche es mi cita, ¡mataré a quien se atreva a cercársele! ajjaja

Bulma y Bra se miraron con fastidio y suspiraron al unísono. Al fin los dos hermanos salieron en un deportivo rojo último modelo. En el restaurante se reían recordando las anécdotas que Trunks y Bra vivieron cuando ella era pequeña. Bra comenzó a contarle algunas travesurillas que ella y Pan protagonizaron, confesándole ciertos sucesos extraños en los que Trunks se vió inmerso y que le valieron algunos castigos severos por parte de Vegeta. Pero Trunks recordaba eso ya como agua pasada y hasta le hizo gracia los líos de esas dos, recordando los líos de el y Goten a su edad. De pronto comenzó a contar una anécdota graciosa que el y Goten perfilaron cuando eran niños. Bra entonces volvió a sentir esa melancolía... Su hermano se percató y decidió que era el momento de hablar. En realidad la invitación sólo fue una excusa para rebajar un poco de tensión y poder ayudarla.

Trunks: Bueno, ¿me vas a contar que es lo que te apena tanto? - dijo sonriendo

Bra de pronto salió de sus pensamientos: Trunks, no quiero hablar de eso.

Trunks: ¿sabes? hace tiempo, yo debía tener tu misma edad, papa me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré.

Bra: ¿el que?

Trunks: Los problemas hay que enfrentarlos. No sirve de nada huir de ellos. Hay que ser valiente y enfrentarse a ellos dignamente.

Bra: Es que papá y tu sois muy fuertes... - dijo apenada

Trunks: tu también lo eres, además no hablo de fuerza física, sino de fuerza espiritual. Mira, si no me quieres contar tus problemas, está bien, no te insistiré, pero si te diré que sea cual sea tu problema tendrás que enfrentarlo, y estoy seguro de que saldrás airosa de esa batalla.

Bra sonrió un poco: ¿de verdad lo crees?

Trunks: estoy seguro de ello. Pero recuerda que si sientes que no puedes solucionarlo sola me tendrás a tu lado para ayudarte. Muchas veces es bueno hablar las cosas. Es más, si quieres, podemos jugar a algo.

Bra: Ya no soy una niña O.o' - gota de sudor

Trunks: no es un juego de niños el que te propongo, se trata del juego de la verdad...

Bra: ... 6.6 - cara de What?

Trunks sonrió: verás, tu puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te responderé sinceramente bajo solemne juramento, pero después será mi turno.

Bra: ¿Y podré preguntarte lo que quiera?

Trunks: si U.U

Bra: mmmm ¡está bien!

Trunks sonrió: bueno, comienza...

Bra pensó unos instantes: Bien, quiero preguntarte... ¿por qué sales con tantas chicas superficiales?

Trunks: O.o' Bueno... tu si que tienes preguntas complicadas ¿eh?

Bra: si te vas a echar para atrás no jugaré.

Trunks: Está bien. Bra, mira... en realidad no lo se, sólo me sirve para relajarme y pasar el rato. Realmente no siento nada especial por ellas, son solo ligues de unos días... supongo que los hombres pasamos por algunas fases en nuestras vidas un poco raras...

Bra: mmm no me vale esa respuesta

Trunks: ¿por qué no? O.o'

Bra: Porque no comprendo tu explicación. Tendrás que explicarte mejor. No comprendo por qué no quieres tener una novia formal y enamorarte, y andas con unas y otras sin quererlas. ¿Por que? ¿Es por el sexo?

Trunks: OoO Uff "esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba"

Bra: recuerda que me prometiste ser sincero

Trunks: está bien... en parte es sólo sexo, en parte es sólo que quizás tengo miedo de enamorarme. Quizás por eso ando con unas y otras. ¿comprendes?

Bra: pero ¿por qué tienes miedo de enamorarte?

Trunks: Esa es otra pregunta distinta y ahora es mi turno... ¿recuerdas?

Bra: mmmm, está bien - dijo algo molesta.

Trunks pensó unos segundos: ¿Por qué querías suicidarte?

Bra se quedó sin respiración, miró a un lado y por fin se encontró con los ojos llenos de calma de Trunks: Está bien... pero que conste que fue un impulso, en realidad en cuanto lo pensé me di cuenta de que no quería suicidarme... - hizo una pausa - es que... llevo muchos meses sufriendo por algo que me hace daño, mucho daño, y quiero dejar de sufrir así. Por eso...

Trunks: ¿y qué es lo que te hace sufrir?

Bra: Esa es otra pregunta ¿recuerdas? ahora es mi turno - dijo imitándole.

Trunks sonrió: está bien...

Bra: ¿Por qué tienes miedo de enamorarte?

Trunks: Quizás porque en cierto modo... hay alguien que se ha colado en mi corazón, alguien que no se de que modo quiero, no se si la amo, o si sólo es que la quiero mucho, pero la quiero tanto que tengo miedo de que si empiezo una relación con ella, lo arruine todo. Yo soy un hombre complicado Bra, también tengo mis luchas internas... En cierto modo salgo con mujeres superficiales porque se que no sufrirán por mi causa. Pero no me perdonaría hacer sufrir a alguien que quiero de verdad.

Bra: ¿Y quien es esa persona que se ha colado en tu corazón?

Trunks: Mi turno... - dijo galantemente

Bra: valeeee - cruzando los brazos

Trunks: ¿qué es lo que tanto te hace sufrir?

Bra: yo... - se sonrojó completamente - es que... yo...

Trunks: vamos, ¿no serás tan cobarde de echarte atrás a mitad del juego?

Bra le miró con enfado: ¡está bien! - suspiro - sufro... porque el hombre que yo amo no me ama, ¿contento? - dijo apoyándose en la mesa con las manos tapando su cara.

Trunks: ¿Y sólo por eso pensabas suicidarte?

Bra: Ya te dije antes que no quería suicidarme, fue un impulso estúpido, fue una tontería y cuando me percaté no pude controlar la situación, así que no digas eso nunca más.

Trunks: ¿es que ese hombre te ha hecho daño Bra? - dijo seriamente

Bra: Mi turno... - imitando su galantería - ¿quien es ella?

Trunks: eh... pues... Bra, no se si mencioné algo, pero todo lo que se hable en este juego es secreto y no se puede revelar a nadie más.

Bra: Contaba con ello.

Trunks: Bien, y por favor, te pido que no idees ninguna de tus tramas cuando te lo diga.

Bra: Oiishhhhhh! dimelo yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Trunks: prométeme que no intentarás nada por hacer que esa persona y yo estemos juntos.

Bra: ¡prometido! pero dime ya ya ya ya yaaaa yaaaa

Trunka: Primero te quiero dejar claro que no tengo certeza de mis sentimientos hacia ella, me siento confundido, la he visto crecer, ella es mucho menos que yo, conozco a su familia de toda la vida... no podría cometer el error de salir con ella como si fuera el rollo de unos días al que estoy habituado...

Bra: OoO

Trunks: si, no pongas esa cara, es Pan, pero te repito que no se si la amo o no, sólo se que siento algo especial hacia ella, y no me atrevo a seguir profundizando en ese terreno porque podría tener consecuencias serias. Ya no es sólo por ella o por mi. Nuestras familias se conocen de toda la vida y no querría que un suceso así afectara nuestras relaciones y...

Bra: Pero tu... ¿ERES TONTO?

Trunks: O.o' Oye... baja la voz - dijo mirando con verrguenza como todos los observaban

Bra sonrojada: perdón. Pero eres tonto. Pan te quiere, tu la quieres, y me dices que no quieres intentarlo siquiera? que prefieres salir con barbies descerebradas? eres tonto Trunks... no tengo palabras...

Trunks: Bueno, entiendo que no lo comprendas, pero ahora me toca preguntar a mi, así que deja de insultarme, ¿quieres? - dijo molesto

Bra: está bien, disculpa, no quiero discutir contigo...

Trunks: Bien, ¿que te ha hecho ese chico para que tu sufras asi?

Bra: El... en realidad el... no es lo que ha hecho, es lo que no ha hecho, el ha sido un cobarte, se ha quitado de enmedio, me evita...

Trunks: a ver, empieza desde el principio, porque creo que te estás saltando algo importante, y si no me cuentas las cosas como son, no me enteraré de nada.

Bra: mmmm, este jueguito es... toda la invitación era una trampa para averiguar lo que me pasaba no?

Trunks: En parte si, pero realmente te quiero mucho hermanita, y quiero verte feliz. No quiero que andemos peleandonos, no somos ya ningunos crios, somo adultos no? (está jugando sucio, sabe que tratándola de igual Bra se va a ablandar... hay que ver lo que sabe este Trunks...)

Bra: Si, somos adultos, tienes razón... está bien, responderé tus preguntas

Trunks: no esperaba menos de ti.

Bra: Todo empezó... bueno yo fui a una cafetería, sabía que el estaba allí y me senté a su lado. El me conoce de sobre, pero al verme no me reconoció por mi cambio de imagen, y enseguida se acercó para ligar conmigo. Yo le di mi teléfono sin decir nada y me fui. El me citó en el Tapión a las 12 de la noche...

Trunks: hummm "con que Tapión..."

Bra: ... mediante un mensaje corto en mi movil. Yo fui allí, pero como no podía... mmm un momento, recuerda que todo esto es confidencial ¿eh? y recuerda que no debes hacer o decir nada a nadie.

Trunks: es promesa, pero continua...

Bra: Bien, como no me dejan entrar por no tener aún los 18 años, lo cual es estúpido porque sólo me faltaban 4 meses para cumplirlos, y ahora sólo 1 y no me dejan entrar. ¿no crees que es injusto?

Trunks: O.o' puedes centrarte en la historia por favor? - gota de sudor

Bra: Bueno... pues quise colarme por la puerta de atrás, pero me salieron al paso unos tipos, entonces el apareció y les dió una paliza. Yo me escondí en lo oscuro del callejón porque no quería que me reconociera. Pero el se acercó en plan sexy y yo le besé, entonces el me besó a mi. Yo quise salir corriendo, pero el me atrapó y me llevó a la luz. Entonces vió que era yo y se quedó sorprendido. Yo le volví a besar y el me besó también, luego me marché volando y el... no volvió a decirme nunca nada más, no me llamó, no me buscó, nada... símplemente desapareció de mi vida...

Trunks estaba bastante furioso al escuchar aquello, porque si bien su hermana se había ido de ligera besándole, el chico también la habia besado, y había jugado con ella citándola en el Tapión. ¿Acaso sólo querría acostarse con ella y al ver que sólo pudo catar un beso no quiso llamarla? miles de ideas rondaban su mente, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

Trunks: ese chico no te merece Bra. Seguramente sólo quería aprovecharse de ti.

Bra se levantó: Trunks... tengo que ir al servicio... disculpa... - se fue llorando

Trunks pagó la cuenta y fue al servicio.

Trunks: Bra, no debes llorar por semejante bastardo. ¿Estás bien?

Bra: Si... - dijo saliendo con los ojos rojos pero entera

Trunks: ¿quieres que vayamos a casa?

Bra: ¡NO! además que ahora... me toca preguntar a mi... pero sigamos el juego en otro sitio donde nadie nos mire.

Trunks: Bien, así me gusta, estoy orgulloso de mi hermanita.

Los hermanos fueron a la playa.

Bra: Bueno, quiero preguntarte ahora. Supongo que un día querrás ser feliz con una mujer que ames de verdad. entonces mi pregunta es ¿por qué no lo intentas con Pan? ¿sabes? ella no es de mantequilla, es fuerte, hasta es más fuerte que yo, es super valiente, siempre me anda animando a pesar de sufrir mucho por causa de tu rechazo... ¿por qué no lo intentais? no tendreis que decir nada a la familia hasta estar seguros de vuestros sentimientos...

Trunks: mmm Bra... - dijo con la mirada baja

Bra: No me mires así. Tu dijiste que había que enfrentar los problemas, los miedos... Menudo ejemplo eres para mi! Sabes que tengo razón. ¿qué vas a sacar tu saliendo con unas y otras así sin mas? estoy segura de que Pan sería muy feliz de intentarlo contigo y tu de intentarlo con ella, y más sabiendo que ambos sentis algo especial el uno por el otro...

Trunks: quizás tengas razón, pero se que ella estará dolida conmigo después de lo que pasó el otro día...

Bra: ayyshhh todo tiene solución, de verdad... ella sería super feliz si le confesaras tus sentimientos, te lo aseguro.

Trunks: Bueno, eso corre de mi cuenta, pero ahora sigamos, porque te has colado más de la cuenta y ya me toca preguntar a mi...

Bra: vale - dijo mirándole con cara de 'pan se va a volver loca cuando lo sepa'.

Trunks: ¿Quien es el idiota que jugó contigo?

Bra: en realidad yo jugué con el Trunks, todo lo planee calculadamente... ¿además para que lo quieres saber? prometiste no intervenir.

Trunks: no pienso intervenir, pero es parte del juego, tu me has preguntado por quien ocupa mi corazón y yo quiero saber quien es el que ocupa el tuyo "y si lo conozco, en cuanto asome por el Tapión va a tener un pequeño accidente..."

Bra: Bueno... te va a sorprender... es... Goten.

Trunks: OoO - queda marcando ocupado y reacciona a los minutos - Goten? Son Goten? - dijo incrédulo.

Bra avergonzada toda roja: si... - con dos lagrimones

Trunks: Será malnacido, me va a escuchar en cuanto lo vea!

Bra: TRUNKSSSSS ¡prometiste que no intervendrías!

Trunks: es verdad Bra y cumpliré mi promesa... - dijo con rabia - no te preocupes... mira Bra... Goten no sabe ni lo que quiere...

Bra: ¿Tu crees que Goten pensará de mi lo mismo que tu de Pan?

Trunks quedó pensativo unos instantes: ¡Oh! ¡menudo lio! - dijo con fastidio sujetando con una de sus manos su cabeza - mira Bra... no lo se, pero desde luego y a pesar de que tu no hiciste lo correcto, Goten debió aclarar las cosas contigo.

Bra: Pues tu no las aclarastes con Pan V.V - dijo acusadoramente.

Trunks: O.o' "es verdad..." Bueno, mira, ¿sabes que? yo aclararé lo mio con Pan, en eso not e metas y por favor, no le digas nada de nuestra conversación a Pan. Con respecto a Goten... sin decirle nada de esto, voy a intentar sonsacarle un poco a ver que me dice, ¿de acuerdo?

Bra: ¿De verdad? - dijo emocionada con carita de cachorro

Trunks: Pero Bra... no te emociones, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, ni que te ilusiones pensando que Goten siente algo hacia ti, el es muy coqueto... ve a una chica guapa... y enseguida se lanza a la conquista...

Bra: pero cuando supo que era yo también me besó...

Trunks: eso es lo que me extraña... pero lo aclararemos no te preocupes.

Bra: "creo que ahora da comienzo el PLAN C" sonrió levemente...

Trunks: ¿no querías ir al Tapión? pues vamos a ir... y Goten lo más seguro es que esté también.

Bra: ¿GOTEN ESTARA? No, ¡entonces no podemos ir! el estará con esa chica con la que lo vi hoy dandose besos... - dijo desanimada

Trunks: por eso fue el intento de ... "el accidente"?

Bra: si...

Trunks: Bien, pues ha llegado el momento de enfrentarte con tus miedos Bra. Vamos a ir al Tapión y vamos a aclarar todo de una vez. No te preocupes, seré discreto.

Bra: Trunks...

Trunks: dime

Bra: deja que Goten y yo hablemos antes, te pido que lo arregles sutilmente para que hablemos solos, tengo que ser yo quien aclare las cosas, debo comportarme como una adulta, no estaría bien que mi hermano andara metiendose en este asunto, no se trata de una cuestión de colegio.

Trunks: entiendo... pero estaré cerca de ti, y si después de hablar con el necesitas desahogarte, prometeme que no harás tonterías y harás lo que yo te diga.

Bra: Trunks... estoy temblando...

Trunks: si quieres no vamos...

Bra: si quiero, necesito aclarar las cosas ahora.

Trunks: Bra... quiero disculparme contigo y a la vez darte las gracias

Bra: ¿por qué?

Trunks: porque tu me has ayudado a vencer una batalla en mi interior muy grande. Me has demostrado que eres toda una mujer.

Bra: ¿Aún lo dudabas tontito?. Bueno, ¡vamos al Tapión - dijo poniendose de pié con las manos en la cintura y una mirada de triunfo.

Trunks: Pase lo que pase, recuerda que estoy a tu lado.

Bra: Pase lo que pase, saldré victoriosa de esta batalla. Hoy he tocado fondo, ya sólo puedo mejorar, ¿no crees? Gracias Trunks, por estar a mi lado.

Trunks le guiño un ojo de complicidad... y ambos partieron ¡hacia el Tapión!

-------------

Como podreis observar los artífices del PLAN C no serán esta vez Pan y Bra, sino los hermanos Briefs... Veremos el próximo capítulo lo que nos depara...


	7. Plan C

Capítulo 7: PLAN C.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el Tapión. Eran cerca de las 12 y media de la noche y una cola de gente se disponía a entrar en la discoteca de moda. Un "gorila" altísimo y super musculoso se encargaba de revisar uno a uno los carnet de identidad para verificar la edad de los que entran. Pero este "gorila" era especialmente minucioso en su trabajo, el pobre no tenía mucho cerebro y pedía el carnet hasta a las cuarentonas...

Mientras esperaban su turno para entrar...

Bra: Hermanito... este me pide el carnet seguro... ni siquiera a esa vieja la dejó pasar sin mirar, el pobre es un descerebrado.

Trunks¿pero viste la cara de ilusión de la mujer? jajajaja Oye, Bra, tengo una idea, cuando estemos frente al gorila tu sígueme la corriente.

Bra¿que has pensado? - dijo divertida

Trunks: tu sígueme el juego jeje, por cierto, antes de entrar quiero darte un consejo.

Bra¿cual?

Trunks: No interpretes esto que te voy a decir como si yo fuera muy celoso de ti¿vale? pero te aconsejo que no beses a Goten.

Bra: mmm ¿y si el me besa a mi?

Trunks: Bueno, ahí tu verás bajo tu criterio si aceptas el beso o no, pero tú no fuerces las cosas y no le beses ni te insinues¿me lo prometes? sólo habla con el y aclara las cosas.

Bra: vale... prometido - dijo con pena

Trunks la miró con cariño, su hermana parecía apreciar su opinión bastante: y otra cosa... cuando entremos haz todo lo que yo te diga.

Bra: jo¡eres peor que papá! - con fastidio

Trunks se sonrió: sabes que no es cierto eso. Si papá supiera lo que estoy haciendo contigo creo que no viviría para ver amanecer de nuevo...

Bra: jajajaja creo que tienes razón. Deacuerdo, te haré caso... - dijo molesta

Trunks: Bra... ¿sabes? eres una gran chica, lista, guapa, simpática, rica.. podrías tener al hombre que quisieras. ¿Por qué Goten?

Bra tomó aire y suspiró: porque desde que era una niña pequeñita le he querido. Ha sido siempre mi amor platónico...

Trunks¿de verdad?

Bra: si... - algo avergonzada

Trunks: Bueno, ya nos toca, agarrate de mi brazo y sígueme el juego. - le guiña un ojo.

Bra se agarró del brazo de su hermano y por supuesto el "gorila" les pidió el carnet a ambos. Trunks sacó el suyo y se lo enseñó. Bra miraba a Trunks incrédula.

Gorila: Señorita, su carnet, por favor.

Bra sonrió fingidamente y miró a Trunks.

Trunks se puso delante¡oye tu¿se puede saber que es lo que estás intentando¿por qué le has guiñado un ojo¿quieres ligar con mi novia acaso? - dijo agresivamente (muy chulo el).

Bra abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero siguió el juego: Además, me ha tocado el culo cuando mirabas para otro lado...

Trunks¿que tu te has atrevido a tocarle el culo? disculpese con la señorita o avisaré a su superior de este incidente.

Gorila¿como? yo no le he hecho nada, sólo le pedí el carnet. - dijo con rabia

Bra¿cómo se atreve? Avisa a su superior. Esto no quedará así, tienen por conserje a un pervertido.

Gorila: O.o' - gota de sudor - Esta bien... mire no quiero problemas, disculpe, pero ha sido una equivocación. ¿Me da su carnet?

Trunks¿acaso quieres averiguar su dirección para acosarla? Esto es serio...

Gorila: OoO

Trunks: De eso nada, la señorita va a entrar y tu es mejor que no insistas más porque sinó te denunciaremos por tratar de acosar sexualmente a una cliente... no quedaría bonito en tu expediente...

Gorila: yo... este... O.o'

------------------

Los dos hermanos entraron divertidos dejando a un muy avergonzado, confuso y sorprendido conserje. Ellos al entrar reían como nunca.

Bra: jajajaja ha sido genial

Trunks: jajaja hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto, no se como pude aguantar la risa al hablar a ese bruto...

Bra: jajaja yo tampoco...

Entonces la vista de Trunks se fijó en Goten. Estaba bailando en la pista de baile, pero bailaba con la más fresca de las frescas. Con Lucy, la morena que vió Bra con el unas horas antes, una chica que había estado enrollada con la mitad de los hombres del Tapión. La escenita era digna de ver, porque les faltaba consumar el acto. Besos ardientes, toqueteos de todo tipo... mientras bailaban sensualmente.

Bra se percató de la mirada de rabia de Trunks y sintió el ki de Goten. Su corazón comenzó a latir a 1000 por hora, empezó a temblar, y volvió su cara lentamente en la dirección del ki... Pero cuando estaba a punto de verlos, una mano tomó su cara.

Trunks: Bra, mírame - dijo haciendo que se volviera completamente de espaldas a la escenita de Goten y Lucy - vamos a subir a unas mesas arriba - dijo sonriendo tratando de evitar que Bra viera aquello...

Bra: Goten está detrás¿verdad?

Trunks: si, pero no es momento ahora de verle. Prometiste que haría lo que yo te dijera, así que vamos a subir y nos vamos a tomar algo que nunca has probado - le guiñó un ojo.

Bra: Bueno - dijo confiadamente mientras sin querer volvía un ojo hacia atrás.

Por fortuna Trunks se anticipó y rápidamente se puso detrás de ella impidiendo de nuevo que viera nada y la condujo por las escaleras a la planta primera de la discoteca. Era agradable, luces de colores, unas mesas con una decoración exquisita. La acomodó en una de las mesas y pidió en la barra dos bebidas.

Bra¿que bebida es esta?

Trunks: es un Tapión especial sin alcohol. Prueba.

Bra: mmmm que bueno - dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad mientras la mano que sostenía la bebida le temblaba como nunca.

Trunks al ver su tembleque: estás mal Bra, si quieres nos vamos a casa.

Bra: No.- dijo decidida - Trunks, he esperado este momento 3 meses, o quizás toda mi vida. Tengo que ser fuerte y enfrentarme a esto.

Trunks: Hermanita¿y si Goten te dice que no te quiere? - dijo tratandod e tantearla.

Bra: entonces... al menos, no pasaré pensando si el beso que me dió significaba algo... - dijo dejando escapar dos lágrimas.

Trunks acarició su pelo tiernamente. Mientras sonaba una música...

_"Tiritas pa este corazón partío.  
Tiri-ti-tando de frío.  
Tiritas pa este corazón partío,  
pa este corazón partío."_

Bra: No se por qué tiemblo...

_"Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,  
que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene...  
Y, qué sé yo,  
pero miénteme aunque sea, dime que algo queda  
entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitación  
nunca sale el sol, ni existe el tiempo,  
ni el dolor."_

Trunks: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, yo estaré contigo.

_"Llévame si quieres a perder,  
a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué."_

Bra: No podría hacer esto si tu no estuvieras conmigo... gracias

_"Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve  
es corazón que no siente,  
o corazón que te miente amor.  
Pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma  
sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti  
¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?"_

Bra: Te quiero mucho hermanito, ahora... eres mi amigo además de mi hermano...

_"Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío."  
_

Trunks la abrazó con cariño: Tu también eres mi amiga.

_"¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿quién me va a curar el corazón partío?"_

Trunks: Voy a buscar a ese cabeza de chorlito de Goten. Espera aquí... ¿estás bien? - dijo sonriendole

_"Tiritas pa este corazón partío.  
Tiritas pa este corazón partío."_

Bra: Si, ve... - dijo sonriéndole también

_"Dar solamente aquello que te sobra  
nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.  
Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo.  
Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.  
pero, sé que después de ti,  
después de ti no hay nada."_

Trunks: Y por favor, espérame aquí sin moverte. ¿vale?

_"Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío."_

Trunks bajó las escaleras, mientras seguía sonando esa canción...

_"¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿quién me va a curar el corazón partío?"_

Trunks fue hasta la zona de baile, donde una pareja bailaba muy junta besándose y metiendose mano por todas partes. Trunks agarró a Goten del cuello sin más miramientos y lo separó de su besucona amiga.

Goten¿eh¿pero quien se atreve? - dijo con bravura dispuesto a dar un buen golpe a quien le separó de su "entretenimiento" - Trunks, eres tu... - dijo sonriendo - amigo... ahora no puedo atenderte... no ves? - le dijo con picardía mirándo de reojo a la chica.

Trunks: Pues lo siento, pero tenemos un asunto importante que hablar y no puede esperar a que acabes...

Lucy: Trunks? - dijo con emoción

Goten: Lucy, le conoces?

Lucy: somos buenos amigos...

Trunks: si... es que Lucy tiene muchos amigos...

Lucy: Oye¿por qué no vamos los tres juntos a un lugar más cómodo y hacemos travesuras?

Trunks y Goten se pusieron con un brillo azul en la cara de pronto.

Trunks: Disculpa linda... pero te robaré un instante a tu Goten... tengo que hablar con el...

Lucy: oh no! me quedaré con vosotros dos -dijo abrazandose a Trunks.

Goten: O.o' es que es muy cariñosa...

Trunks le tomó del cuello sin que nadie se diera cuenta y presionando levemente cierto punto hizo que la chica se desmallara: Ops! parece que está algo bebida¿no crees? - irónico total

Goten¿Se puede saber que haces? - molesto

Trunks tomó a la chica y la dejó en un silloncito que había fuera de la pista de baile: es mejor que descanse un poco... parece que no le dio tiempo de tomar mucho aire... -con pícara ironía

Goten: oye, estas muy raro... ¿me vas a contar que te pasa? - más molesto aún

Trunks: Claro - mirandolo feo - resulta que ahí arriba hay cierta persona con la cual tienes que aclarar algo...

Goten: O.o' No te entiendo...

Trunks: Sube conmigo y me vas a entender...

Goten subió algo molesto por la interrupción y muy extrañado por el comportamiento de Trunks. El no imaginaba siquiera lo que le esperaba. Al fin subió y sus ojos se posaron en la mirada melancólica de Bra, que removía con tristeza su bebida con la pajita sin percatarse de que el estaba viéndola.

Trunks¿que te pasa amigo¿sorprendido?

Goten miró a Trunks para adivinar si realmente el sabía lo que había pasado.

Trunks: Creo que le debes una explicación.

Goten: Trunks, esto noe s una buena idea...

Trunks: Deja de comportarte como una rata cobarde. Ahora mismo vas a ir a hablar con ella y a aclarar las cosas. Y espero que seas sincero, porque de lo contrario te las verás conmigo.

Goten¿que te ha contado?

Trunks: lo suficiente... ¿vas a hablar con ella o no? - dijo mirandole con rabia.

Goten: Si...

Ambos se acercaron a la chica. Ella de levantó la mirada lentamente de su entretenido juego con la bebida (en realidad hacía eso para tratar de tranquilizarse). Vió sus manos, su camisa, sus brazos, un vuelco le dió al corazón al mirar sus labios, y toda ella comenzó a temblar al mirar sus ojos, fijos en los suyos.

Trunks se acercó a Bra y le dijo al oido: estaré en la barra de enfrente, recuerda que sólo puedes ganar. - Le dió un beso en la mejilla y se marchó sin mirar a Goten en dirección a la barra de bar que quedaba frente a las mesas.

Goten se sentó junto a Bra y ella volvió a mirar hacia su bebida tratando de tranquilizarse.

Goten: Creo que querías hablar conmigo... - dijo seriamente

Bra no sabía que decir, esto la había dejado sin palabras, ella no había pensado en qué le diría, o mejor dicho... había pensado muchas veces que le diría cuando se encontraran, pero no esperó nunca que el empezara a hablarle con esa frase... esta situación no se asemejaba a ninguna que ella hubiera imaginado. Trunks observaba todo discretamente desde donde estaba. Al fin, Bra sacó de su bolso su movil, seleccionó los mensajes y localizó el que Goten le envió hacía 3 meses atrás.

Bra: Quiero que me expliques este mensaje:

_"Hola chica misteriosa, hoy encendiste mi corazón. Esta noche estaré en el Tapión a las 12 de la noche. Me encantaría invitarte a una copa... Besos, Goten"_

Goten cogió el teléfono y después de leer el mensaje dejó el movil sobre la mesa: No sabía que eras tu.

Una canción sonaba de fondo como queriendo descifrar las miradas y los sentimientos.

_"Esa niña que tiembla en mis brazos  
Y que finge tener 20 años  
Esa niña que pide ternura  
Ansiedad, libertad y locura"_

Bra: Si... entonces no sabías que era yo, pero cuando me descubriste... ¿por qué me besaste de nuevo?

_"Esa niña que viene pegando  
Bofetadas de vida y encanto  
Esa niña que arrasa con todo  
Que no sabe vivir poco a poco"_

Goten: Lo siento... yo... me dejé llevar... - dijo muy apenado - no quería dañarte.

_"Eres tú, oh tú, oh tú, oh tú  
Quien quiera que seas tú  
Oh tú, oh tú, oh tú,  
Si tú lo deseas"_

Bra¿Por qué no has querido hablar conmigo durante estos meses?

_"Esa niña que tiembla en mis brazos  
y que finge tener 20 años  
Esa niña que escribe canciones  
Discoteca, guitarra y motores"_

Goten: Porque no quería que sufrieras por mi causa.

_"Esa niña que guarda muñecos  
Y que alterna el amor y el colegio  
Esa niña que me ha vuelto loco  
Que me tiene asorbido del todo eres tú"_

Bra¿Sufrir? ja - rió con ironía levemente - Goten, yo se que el beso que me diste era de amor... ¿de que tienes miedo¿tienes miedo de enamorarte de mi?

_"Tú, oh tú, oh tú,  
Quien quiera que seas  
Tú, oh tú oh tú, oh tú  
Si tú lo deseas"_

Goten: Bra... te dije hace tiempo que no debías jugar con fuego y ahora lo estás haciendo...

Bra: No, yo no estoy jugando y si esto es fuego, quiero quemarme en este fuego... Dime que sientes hacia mi, se sincero por una sóla vez - dijo mirándolo a los ojos tratando de averiguar desesperadamente lo que el sentía en su mirada.

_"Te quiero así  
Pequeña y agresiva con la vida  
Loca perdida, perdida, perdida"_

Goten bajó la mirada, no pudo mirar esos hermosos ojos azules: Bra, eres como una prima para mi, eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, te he visto nacer, te he visto crecer, te quiero mucho, pero no puedo... - hizo una pausa.

_"A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
A veces me encierro trás puertas abiertas "_

Bra: No puedes terminar esa frase. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres Goten. Dime que tu corazón no late fuerte ahora... dime que no quieres besarme... pero mírame a los ojos...

_"A veces te cuento porqué este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo  
Y a veces del viento"_

Goten seguía sin mirarla mientras la música sonaba con esa nueva canción: Bra, no sigas hablando...

_"A veces de un hilo, y a veces de un ciento  
Y hay veces mi vida, te juro que pienso  
¿Por qué es tan difícil sentir como siento?  
Sentir como siento que sea difícil "_

Bra: No... mírame¡maldita sea, mírame, quiero ver esa mirada de aquel día cuando me besaste... dime que no era amor...

_"A veces te miro, y a veces me dejas  
Me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas  
A veces por todo aunque nunca me falles  
A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie "_

_Goten: Bra... no puedo mirarte... no quiero dañarte... _

_"A veces te juro de veras que siento  
No darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos  
¿Porque es tan difícil, vivir solo es eso  
Vivir solo es eso¿por que es tan dificil? "_

Bra: No me dañarás... mírame y dime que no me amas y todo esto acabará ahora mismo...

_"Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Pongo el mundo al revés  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No me limita la piel "_

Goten: Bra... - dijo mirándo extasiado sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

_"Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Pongo el mundo al revés  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No me limita la piel"_

Bra: Goten, se sincero, por favor...

_"Te escribo desde los dentros  
De mi propia existencia  
Donde nacen las ansias, la infinita esencia  
Hay cosas muy tuyas que yo no comprendo  
Y hay cosas tan mias pero es que yo no las veo"_

Goten: Bra... no quiero sentir lo que siento, no quiero verte llorar...

_"Supongo que pienso que yo no las tengo  
Vertiendo mi vida se enciende los versos  
Que a oscuras te puedo lo siento no cierto  
No enciendas las luces que tengo desnudos  
El alma y el cuerpo "_

Bra: entonces dime que me amas...

_"Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve...  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Pongo el mundo al revés  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No me limita la piel "_

Goten se acercó a la chica de pelo azul, su mano rozaba suavemente su mejilla adornada por un rocío de lágrimas...

_"Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No me limita el piel... "_

Léntamente acercó su rostro al de ella...

_"Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Pongo el mundo al revés  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No me limita la piel "_

Y la besó tiernamente...

_"A veces del viento  
Y a veces del tiempo"_

-----------------------------------

Nada mejor que la música para describir un sentimiento...


	8. No te prometo nada

Capítulo 8: No puedo prometerte nada

Goten y Bra separaron léntamente sus labios, recien fundidos en un beso. Sus ojos cerrados aún emocionados. Su respiración cálida abrasando su piel...

Trunks había visto la escena y estaba algo preocupado, pero sabía que no debía intervenir.

Goten abrazó a Bra, que descansó rendida llorando de emoción sobre su fuerte pecho.

Goten: Bra... por esto no quería hablar contigo - dijo agitadamente - tenía miedo de no contenerme, de no poder evitar besarte de nuevo... esto no puede ser... tu y yo no podemos empezar algo así...

Bra se separó muy confundida: ¿que? ¿que estás diciendo? tu... no Goten no digas eso...

Goten bajó la mirada: Mira hace tiempo creí amar a alguien (se refería a Paris). Salí con ella un tiempo. Pero al pasar ese tiempo sentía que me faltaba algo, que no era feliz con ella y no quise engañarme más. La dejé. Ella sufrió mucho con eso, incluso enfermó por mi causa...

Bra: pero yo no soy ella.

Goten: Claro que no, pero que pasaría si al paso de un tiempo te dijera que no te amo, que no eres la mujer de mi vida. Si al menos fueras más mayor, conocieras más mundo, si no fueras tan tierna... Pero yo se que si eso pasara te destrozaría, lo se... en realidad no se que quiero, me he alejado de ti porque no puedo contenerme, te miro y siento que me robas el alma con esos hermosos ojos azules, pero... yo soy un hombre, tu eres una niña apenas, sería más grave aún que aquella vez... no puedo ofrecerte nada Bra... no podría asegurarte nada más que un presente apasionado y un futuro incierto...

Bra: No me importa... quiero esa pasión, no se que pasará en el futuro, pero sólo quiero que me beses y no me importa nada más... - dijo entre lágrimas

Goten: si estás así apenas sin haber iniciado nada... imagínate como no te afectaría que rompieramos...

Bra: hablas de romper lo que no has iniciado, tu tampoco estás siendo justo. Me comparas con alguien que no soy yo ni remotamente.

Goten: Y qué diría tu hermano?

Bra: mi hermano está ahí en frente y no ha dicho nada. El sabe mis sentimientos hacia ti. De hecho el ha sido quien te dijo que vinieras a hablar conmigo.

Goten: y tus padres? Yo soy mucho mayor que tu Bra, tu madre no creo que estuviera muy feliz, pero sobre todo tu padre me mataría. Tu seguramente no sabes lo que es estar con un hombre y yo he estado con demasiadas mujeres como para ir despacio en ciertos temas, se que no podría contenerme... contigo no puedo contener mi pasión...

Bra: Te equivocas, yo se lo que es estar con un hombre - mintió - y mi padre dijo que cuando fuera mayor de edad podía tener novio (bueno.. más o menos...) y dentro de un més cumplo los 18 años. Ya no soy una niña.

Goten: no sabes nada de la vida. - dijo sonriendole levemente - eres tan inocente...

Bra: enséñame lo que no se de la vida... y no soy inocente... recuerda como te besé... y no tengo miedo de la vida, tengo miedo de no vivirla. Además no tendríamos que decir nada a mis padres de momento, hasta estar seguros de nuestros sentimientos. Y.. cómo sabes que tu me dejarías a mi, a lo mejor soy yo quien te acabaría rompiendo el corazón, ya he roto unos cuantos... - dijo coquetamente

Goten: no lo dudo... - dijo medio sonriendo - pero mi corazón ya está curtido en desengaños y el tuyo no...

Bra: sobreviviré... yo te dejare primero - dijo sonriendo

Goten acarició esas mejillas aún brillantes por las lágrimas antes derramadas mientras sonreía mirándola tiernamente a los ojos y volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez Bra fue más apasionada porque quería demostrarle que no era ninguna cría inexperta.

Trunks esperó a que terminasen de besarse un poco alterado.

Trunks: Ejem! - tosió a propósito - Bra, tenemos que marcharnos. Prometí a papá que no volveríamos muy tarde...

Bra miró a Goten: entonces?

Goten: te llamaré mañana... - y la besó en los labios rápidamente mientras se levantaba y miraba a Trunks tratando de adivinar lo que el debía pensar al respecto.

Trunks: espero que la hagas feliz.

Y se marchó con Bra a casa...

---------------------


	9. Justo a tiempo

Nota de la autora:

Antes de continuar con este fic, deseo dar las gracias por vuestros reviews.

SATURNO, gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me anima mucho ver como sigues todas mis historias, y además saber que te gustan tanto como a mi es estupendo. Respecto a que hago sufrir a Bra, si, Memoria y Bra ha crecido con dos fics con cierto dramatismo, en el primero he trabajado acerca del karma familiar de Vegeta, que se transmite a su hija, y estoy preparando una secuela de Memoria, una continuación pero con un tono más despreocupado y humorístico, aunque profundizará en la relación padre e hija de Vegeta y Bra, y en el pasado oscuro de Vegeta. En Bra ha crecido quería representar como el amor es capaz de sobrepasar los límites del sufrimiento corporal para sublimarse a nivel espiritual. Tengo otros fics de caracter más humorísticos, ya que el género de humor me encanta. Gracias por tus reviews de nuevo, porque dice mucho para mi de ti el que me comentes los fics.

JAPANIME GIRL, veo que me vas siguiendo también, y me alegra que al igual que yo pienses que la música es el mejor modo de expresar ciertos sentimientos, por no decir todos. De nuevo te animo a seguir escribiendo en español, me muero por leer más cosas tuyas...

Shadir, Belglez, gracias por vuestra fidelidad a mis fics, Saludos cariñosos.

Este capítulo va por todas vosotras que me dejais reviews. Os lo dedico con mucho cariño.

Capítulo 9: Justo a tiempo.

Trunks y Bra salieron de la discoteca y subieron al flamante deportivo.

Bra: Trunks, has convertido el día más horrible de mi vida en el más feliz, gracias, GRACIAS, de corazón... siempre habías sido un hermano super fastidioso conmigo, siempre regañándome, siempre me habías tratado de un modo bastante molesto, aunque sabía que me querías, pero ahora siento que por fin somos amigos... gracias... - dijo mientras se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro otrora lloroso, rendida por el agotador día. (Tened en cuenta que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a trasnochar tanto).

Al día siguiente, en el pasillo de la CC, Vegeta y Bulma esperaban la típica pelea matutina de sus hijos, pero en cambio...

Bra salió de su habitación a la vez que Trunks, y se fue para el dándole un abrazo.

Bra: Buenos días hermanito! - muy sonriente

Trunks le dió un beso en la frente: Bueno días - y sonrió mientras bajaban a desayunar ante la atónita mirada de sus padres.

Bulma: Ve... Vegeta - restregándose los ojos - has visto eso?

Vegeta: Hmp!

Bulma: parece que por fin esos dos se llevan bien.

Vegeta no dijo nada pero medio sonrió.

---------------

Después de desayunar Vegeta se fue a entrenar, Bulma a seguir inventando chismes, y como era domingo, y no había oficina, Trunks fue al gimnasio de casa. Alguien llamó por teléfono:

Riiiinngggg

Bra: Ya lo cojo yooooo... no os molesteis... no corrais... no importa... no tengais tanta prisa por atenderlooo... aqui está la cenicientaaaa - dijo con ironía acudiendo pesadamente al teléfono - diga?

----: Bra!

Bra: Pan? Hola! oyyshhh no sabes lo que te tengo que contar! te vas a caer de la impresión cuando lo sepas! - ilusionada

Pan: Bueno, pero luego me cuentas, ahora escucha, he quedado esta mañana con Mike, vendrá también Brian y quería saber si querrías venir con nosotros, ya sabes... una doble cita... - con picardía

Bra: Pan... - triste y confusa - una pregunta, tú... que sientes por Mike?

Pan: pues no lo se, pero me ha pedido que lo intentemos y eso voy a hacer, no puedo pasar la vida esperando un milagro...- triste

Bra: que tu queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - con cara de 'estonoesposible'

Pan: si, le dije que podíamos ser novios... no es genial? - riendo

Bra: Pero si tu amas a Trunks! - alarmada

Pan: Bra, qué mosca te ha picado? no deberías hacerme esto, para mi ha sido bastante difícil tomar esta decisión... - enfadada

Bra azul: Pan, escúchame, mi hermano te quiere, estoy segura de que hablará contigo pronto... y... - trataba de contarle como estaban las cosas pero Pan se puso a la defensiva muy enojada

Pan: ESCUCHAME BRA! - gritó - ya has manejado las cosas suficiente, no quería ser borde contigo, pero he sufrido mucho por tu culpa, porque te empeñaste en hacerme creer que besándole todo iba a ser un cuento de hadas, y no es así, la vida real no es como tu piensas amiga, MADURA! Lo siento, pero no quiero seguir esta conversación!

Pan colgó el teléfono enfadada. Bra se sintió sumamente triste con aquellas acusaciones, pensó en llamarla de nuevo, pero era mejor esperar un poco a que se calmara, Pan enfadada era peor que Terminator, peor que Milk

Bra: "Tengo que hacer algo! esto no puede ser! Ah, hablaré con Trunks" - una lucecita se ilumina en su cabeza con expresión de 'gran idea'.

Bra corrió hasta el gimnasio.

Bra: Trunks!

Trunks: que quieres? - dijo parando el entrenamiento

Bra: oye... cuando piensas ir a aclarar las cosas con Pan?

Trunks: eh? O.o' Oye, eso es asunto mío - dijo molesto

Bra: mmmm - triste - luego no te quejes...

Trunks: quejarme? de que?

Bra: porque según tengo entendido hay un chico que se te ha adelantado y aunque Pan te ama, como piensa que tu no sientes nada por ella, está dispuesta a salir con otro hombre, con tal de olvidarte.

Trunks se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquello. De pronto sintió una mezcla de miedo, de enfado, de pena... dejó de entrenar sin decir nada a Bra, se fue a ducharse con agua fría, se vistió rápidamente y salió de casa dejando a una hermana super mosqueada por no decirle nada de nada.

------------------------

Pan estaba paseando por la playa con Mike. Iban de la mano, caminando por la orilla. Las olas chocaban caprichosamente son sus pies dezcalzos. Hacia ellos se acercaba en dirección opuesta una diminuta figura. De pronto Pan comenzó a sentir el ki de Trunks. La figura se fue perfilando, no había duda alguna. Era el. Pan sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando se paró delante de ellos y automáticamente soltó la mano de Mike.

Trunks: Hola Pan - dijo serio sin mirar siquiera a Mike.

Pan: Ho...hola...

Mike miraba la escena con cierto desconcierto y con algo de rabia por haberle soltado la mano y porque notó como estos dos se miraban. Pero pensó que no tenía importancia y que era mejor quitarle gas a la cosa así que saludó.

Mike: Nos volvemos a encontrar - dijo recordando quien era - tu eres el hermano de Bra ¿verdad? recuerdo que nos vimos en la feria hace tiempo...

Trunks no hizo caso de la mano tendida para saludarle, ni de sus comentarios. Miraba fíjamente, inquisitivamente a Bra con esa mirada herencia de Vegeta.

Trunks: Pan, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo importante.

Pan abrió los ojos, la seriedad de Trunks la desconcertó. Sería un nuevo enemigo, habría pasado algo, así que...

Pan: Mike, puedes disculparnos por favor, no tardaré mucho... - y sin más dejó plantado al pobre chico y se alejó unos metros al lado de Trunks.

-----------

Pan: y bien? qué es lo que pasa? es algo malo?

Trunks la miró serio: no... - y volvió a mirar al horizonte

Pan: me estás asustando sabes? actúas de un modo muy extraño.

Trunks: Pan... siempre te he amado... - dijo mientras una gran ola los salpicaba de espuma de mar.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el alma de Pan, que quedó muda.

Trunks: sólo quería que lo supieras - dijo alejándose de ella.

Pan corrió hacia el: Espera! donde crees que vas?

Trunks se paró de pronto y sin volverse a mirarla dijo: No quiero interrumpir nada... veo que estás muy bien acompañada...

Pan: Eres... como te atreves! - dijo agarrándolo y haciendo que se volviera a verla a los ojos

Trunks la miró con la misma expresión seria inquisitiva.

Pan entonces le dijo: yo... yo siempre te he amado...

Trunks abrió sus ojos sorprendido, entonces se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Mike entonces fue hacia ellos.

Mike: que significa esto? - enojado y jalando de la camisa a Trunks

Pan: Mike, por favor, esto no tiene que ver contigo, lo siento, pero...

Mike: te crees que porque eres un niño rico puedes conseguir todo lo que quieres no? - siguió amenazando mientras Trunks empezaba a enojarse conteniéndose sólo por Pan

Pan: Mike, lo siento, yo no te amo, me engañaba a mi misma...

Mike: Si? pues este pijo me las va a pagar! - dijo lanzando un puñetazo hacia el.

Trunks no quiso evadir ese golpe, pero ni se inmutó por el. Mike por su parte sintió que se había destrozado la mano al golpearle, pero siguió insistiendo, y volvió a golpearle. Esta vez Trunks paró su puño con la mano y lo lanzó a volar hacia el mar. Tomó a Pan de la cintura y salió volando con ella en dirección a ninguna parte.

Pan sentía la calidez de su piel rozando la suya. Cuantas veces había soñado con este momento, cuántas veces había deseado que el la besara, y ahora eso se había hecho realidad... Qué injusta había sido con Bra, su amiga tenía razón después de todo, al final, el extraño plan que ideó dió resultado...

Trunks dejó de volar, estaban rodeados de nubes por todas partes, la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, tomó su rostro, la besó con pasión. Se separaron volando dando vueltas uno alrededor del otro lentamente. Volvieron a besarse. Pan se escabulló de sus brazos escondiéndose en las nubes. Trunks salió a buscarla, el premio por capturarla era un beso. Ella se le escapaba en ese extraño juego de apasionado. Trunks se cansó de jugar, apareció detrás de ella y la inmovilizó basando su cuello dulcemente y susurrando a su oido: Pan, te amo...

Pan sonrió: yo también te amo -dijo volviéndose

Trunks: querrías intentarlo con este tonto?

Pan: quiero intentarlo... tonto! jajaja

Trunks: no me insultes o tendrás que pagar por ello

Pan: y cual es la multa?

Trunks: un beso de tus labios... - dijo besándola de nuevo

Siguieron jugando a ese juego de corre y pilla en las nubes, de besos y más besos en un cielo que los contemplaba extasiado.

Pan: Trunks, prométeme que siempre me amarás.

Trunks: te lo prometo... y tu?

Pan: te lo prometo...

Se despidieron con un beso, y ambos volvieron felices a sus casas...

---------------------------------


	10. Secretos

Saludos a Belguez, Shadir, Saturno, Hermy22 y Japanime Girl...

Capítulo 10: Secretos

Pan volvió a casa feliz, muy feliz, Trunks por su parte estaba radiante como nunca de felicidad. Volaba a casa rápidamente donde esperaba una Bra super mosqueada.

Bra: Truuuunnnksssss! como se te ocurre irte así sin decirme nada, qué pasa por tu cabezota? - con manos en jarras tipo Bulma

Trunks sólo la abrazó y la levantó girándola en el aire y muy sonriente: gracias!

Es todo lo que dijo y se pretendía marchar sin más.

Bra lo agarró del brazo: eso significa que... - con cara de ilusión

Trunks: si - dijo sonriente

Bra: AHHHHH! - gritó

Trunks O.O

Bra: tengo que llamar a Pan ahora mismoooooooooooooooooooo WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Trunks: O-o' - gran gota de sudor

Y Bra se fue subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto a toda velocidad, dispuesta a llamar a su amiga.

Bra: Pan!

Pan: Bra?

Bra: ejem! me vas a contar?

Pan: Bra! antes de nada quiero pedirte disculpas, fui injusta contigo, sin tu plan, todo esto no hubiera sido posible, Gracias.

Bra: siii ya yaya... ya se... pero cuentameeeeee! que me muero por saber que pasooooo y quiero detalles jijijijijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Pan algo sonrojada: bueno pues...

Bra: espera! que tu no sabes lo que yo te tengo que contar! - dijo seria y con ilusión

Pan: como? que pasó ahora? - dijo alarmada - tu hermano te dijo

Bra: Olvida a mi hermano un segundo! Pan, Goten y yo estamos saliendo juntos!

Pan: comoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

Bra: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Pan: seguro?

Bra: Oyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - molesta - no crees que eso es algo evidentee!

Pan: WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ahora podremos salir los 4 juntos!

Bra: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Y siguieron brincando, gritando y dando vueltas por la habitación muy alteradas haciendo planes con sus amores platonicos de toda la vida, los cuales ahora eran reales, aunque acordaron no decirle a nadie de esos amores hasta que no pasara un tiempo prudencial y se conocieran bien del todo en las lides de pareja.

Pan: oye, pero como vamos a hacer para que no nos pillen... a mi padre le dará un infarto cuando sepa que salgo con alguien 13 años mayor...

Bra: no te quejes de padre, por favor, que el miio es peor que Terminator cabreado.

Pan: jajaja es verdad. Cuando se entere creo que sólo te va a quedar de Goten la punta de los pelos.

Bra: Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! cómo dices esas cosas - enfadada

Pan: era broma mujer! - sonriente

Bra: mmmm aunque tienes razón, tenemos que idear algo para que no nos descubran de momento...

Pan: mm pues tendremos que trabajar más para ocultar nuestros kis

Bra: mira, esta noche vamos a hacer algo, ocultaremos nuestros ki al dormir

Pan: se van a alarmar! pensarán que nos morimos mientras dormíamos!

Bra: claro pero cuando vean que no, al paso de varias noches así ya verás como no les preocupa tanto eso...

Pan: oye tu de donde sacas todas esas ideas?

Bra: me viene de familia... creeme...

Pan: Bueno, así lo haremos.

Bra colgó el teléfono y entonces recibió una llamada a su movil. Era Goten!

Bra: si?

Goten: hola princesa...

Bra: me alegra oirte.

Goten: he estado pensando en ti todo el día. No se si es la sangre saiyajin que corre por nuestras venas, pero mi corazón se acelera al pensar en ti, y en como nos besamos anoche.

Bra sonrojada: yo también pensé mucho en eso... - dijo ondulando su cabello con un dedo.

Goten: cuando volveremos a vernos?

Bra: pues supongo... ah! no sabes una cosa!

Goten: que ha pasado.

Bra: te contaré en confidencia, pero no digas que te lo dije eh?

Goten: bueno.. ahora si me tienes intrigado!

Bra: Trunks y Pan también están saliendo juntos!

Goten: comooooo? vaya! pues si que se lo tenía calladito Trunks, cómo no me dijo nada?

Bra: pasó apenas una hora atrás, no te enfades con el, y no te preocupes que seguro que te llamará para contarte jejeje he pensado que podríamos salir los 4 juntos!

Goten: Bien, podemos ir al Tapión esta noche?

Bra: "y dale con el Tapión" Bueno, jajaja - risa finjida - habla con Trunks para proponérselo, yo diré en casa que salgo con el de fiesta de nuevo, así no sospecharán nada raro, y tu puedes decir que sales con tu sobrina, para que dejen ir a Pan... pero antes confirma con Trunks, y de paso, creo que te contará que pasó con Pan... llámale y ahora me vuelves a llamar para confirmar "a ver que invento yo hoy para irme al Tapión y sobre todo para volver a colarme con ese gorila tonto de la puerta fastidiando"

Goten: bueno, hasta ahora mi princesa...

---------------

Y Goten llamó a Trunks...

Trunks: diga?

Goten: eh, amigo! que tal?

Trunks: Hola Goten!

Goten: qué es de tu vida? sigues siendo tan aburrido?

Trunks: mmm no tanto - sonrisa pícara

Goten: "a ver si me cuenta ya..." alguna novedad?

Trunks: Bueno... alguna si... jejeje

Goten: y cual es?

Trunks sonrojado: este.. bueno... pues... oye, te quiero preguntar algo antes de nada. Qué sientes por mi hermana?

Goten sonrojado: pues Trunka, me tiene loco, que te voy a decer, nunca había sentido esto ni por París ni por ninguna mujer.

Trunks: Bueno, eso está bien, porque como le hagas daño no lo cuentas

Goten: OoO bueno... no te pongas así, que te falta la escopeta para llevarme al registro civil a casarla!

Trunks riendo: disculpa

Goten: y que me tenías que contar?

Trunks: en confidencia...

Goten: claaaarooooo sueltalo!

Trunks: estoy enamorado de tu sobrina Pan!

Goten: Genial! pero como la hagas sufrir no lo cuentas! - se vengó

Trunks carraspeó: ejem! jajaja Kao! tu ganas...

Goten: jaja, oye, vamos esta noche al Tapión, di en casa que vas con Bra y yo diré que voy con mi sobrina.

Trunks: desde cuando tienes ideas tan ingeniosas Goten?

Goten: ejem... ya ves... no sólo tu eres el de las ideas... - resentido

Trunks: vale! llamaré a Pan para decirle.

Goten: quedamos sobre las 10?

Trunks: genial!

Goten: hasta luego

-----------------------

y Trunks llamó a Pan...

Trunks: Pan?

Pan: eh! Trunks, hola de nuevo, que se te ofrece?

Trunks: un beso...

Pan sonrojada: Trunks... estoy en casa, me van a ver roja como un tomate... no me digas esas cosas por teléfono...

Trunks: entonces quiero dos besos más...

Pan: A que cuelgo?

Trunks: oye, quiero que vengas esta noche al Tapion, irán Bra y Goten también, y bueno, tu tío dijo que pasaría a buscarte a casa para vernos en el Tapión a las 10.

Pan: Genial, oye, desde cuando mi tío tiene tan buenas ideas?

Trunks: eso mismo le pregunté yo jajaja

Pan: hasta luego

Trunks: hasta luego amor...

--------------

Próximo capítulo de nuevo en el Tapión... y os adelanto que Lucy también estará haciendo de las suyas... y que es vieja amiga de Goten y de Trunks... digamos... a un mismo nivel de intimidad... lo cogeis no?


	11. En el Tapión

Shadir, gracias por tus comentarios, trataré de que mis dedos al escribir sean más obedientes de lo que mi mente ordena jajaja y no se junten letrillas, pero tenme paciencia en ese sentido porque escribo rapidísimo y es normal ese tipo de fallos de escritura.

Gracias por vuestros Reviews, saludos cariñosos para Saturno, que me escribe muchísimo! besotes guapetona!

Capítulo 11: De vuelta al Tapión. Primera parte.

El plan de Bra (si, el que Goten dejó que pensaran que era suyo, juas juas juas) resultó a la perfección en ambas casas, aunque hay que decir que resultó bastante extraño para todos ese repentino cambio de los chicos por salir con su hermana y sobrina menor, ya que por regla general, años atrás había poco más o menos que sobornarles vilmente para que accedieran a salir con ellas. Pero la nueva reacción hizo feliz a todos.

Por fin los hermanos Briefs aparecieron a las puertas del Tapión, donde estaban esperando impacientes Goten y Pan, aunque disimulando el mutuo nerviosismo.

Ambas parejas quedaron de frente, saludaron primero a sus amigos de toda la vida, primero chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, y después...

Trunks se acercó a Pan y le dió un tierno beso de amor en los labios, no quisieron ser demasiado excedidos por no importunar a la otra pareja, pero cuando miraron hacia ellos, se dieron cuenta de que importunar, importunar... no parecián nada importunados porque seguían besandose láaaaargamente (con lengua y todo) hasta que Trunks tosió fingidamente y ambos se volvieron mirándolo un poco con cara de 'aguafiestas' para después reirse los 4 juntos.

Todos se aproximaron hacia la cola de la discoteca, pero Bra tosió un poco.

Bra: Ejem, ejem... no creeis que debemos idear algo para que el portero me deje entrar?

Los 3 amigos se volvieron asombrados, ni siquiera se habían preocupado de ese detallito...

Trunks: es verdad, 'la niña' no puede entrar - lo dijo para molestarla

Bra mirando con ojos feos: a quien llamas niña?

Pan: jajaja

Goten: eh! no te metas con 'mi niña' - recalcando la palabra niña con más dulzura

Bra: Goten!

Pan: jajjaa - sujetaba su barriga de la risa

Trunks: bueno, no podemos hacer lo mismo del otro día... - con pose de pensar

Bra: que listo! te vamos a dar trofeo al 'viejo' del año. Pan y tu ya te estás parando de reir! - enfadada

Trunks: y si pasamos todos dentro y la dejamos refunfuñar aquí sola? - arqueando una ceja divertido de hacerla rabiar

Bra abrió los ojos con rabia y con un poco de miedo de que de verdad le gastasen esa broma pesada.

Goten: yo no dejo a mi princesa sóla... - abrazándola mientras que Bra ponía caras a su hermano y a Pan de semi victoria porque Goten la apoyaba.

Pan: podrías decirle que se te olvidó el carnet

Bra: U.U no me dejara entrar así, es un cabeza dura...

Trunks: ya se! Goten, ven conmigo, y vosotras seguidme el juego.

Pan: que has pensado?

Trunks: Guiño de complicidad a las chicas. Goten, te acuerdas de aquel día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Marron, como burlamos a Krilin y largamos a Ubb dentro de su cuarto para que hablase con ella?

Goten: ja! te voy pillando...

Ambos chicos iban delante y las chicas detrás bastante intrigadas por la nueva trama. Por fin a la altura del portero...

Trunks sacó algo de barro del suelo y con disimulo lo lanzó hacia el traje del portero, el cual ni siquiera se percató de la estratagema.

Trunks: que verguenza... como puede acudir tan sucio a su trabajo?

Portero: O.o' como?

Goten: no ha mirado su camisa, eh! amigo, a ver si le van a expedientar, no queda bien recibir a los clientes así...

El portero se miró la chaqueta y se quedó congelado al ver el barro sonrojándose: yo... este...

Trunks: oye amigo, te vas a meter en un lío

Goten: mmm pero Trunks, parece buena persona, podríamos ayudarle no?

Trunks: no se... por qué tendríamos que ayudarle!

El portero seguía la conversación con interés... como en un partido de tenis y cara de O.o'

Goten: porque si no, le van a despedir! no se puede ser tan cochino, si hasta tiene pegado un moco en la manga de la chaqueta! no te da pena?

Portero: OoO - buscando el supuesto moco - yo... no...

Trunks: Que cochino... en fin, podríamos ayudarle después de todo... oye, tienes otra chaqueta para cambiarte?

Portero: este... si...

Goten: y donde está?

Portero: dentro, pero yo no puedo entrar... tengo que estar aqui.

Trunks: mmmm, ya se, oye, chicas, podeis coger una chaqueta de ahí dentro?

Portero: gracias! su carnet jovencitas?

Goten: eh! tranquiloooo mejor que acudan rápidamente no sea que tu jefe te vea, no pierdas más tiempo...

De la discoteca sólo salió Pan con la chaqueta.

Portero: gracias, se lo agradezco, ahora sus carnet por favor.

Pan se lo acercó, y los demás también, pero Bra no estaba, así que el portero empezó a mirar a todas partes...

Portero: y la otra señorita?

Goten: "mira que es obstinado" -con cara de fastidio

Trunks: que otra?

Portero: la de pelo azul.

Goten: tienes fiebre?

Portero: como?

Pan: yo tengo el pelo negro, no lo ves?

Portero: y tu amiga?

Pan: que amiga, oye, Trunks aunque tenga el pelo largo es un chico, no lo ves? no serás rarito... mira que confundir a Trunks con una chica...

Trunks arqueó una ceja mirando a Pan

Goten: a saber de que se habría manchado la chaqueta!

Portero: pero yo... O.o'

Trunks: bueno, hasta otra amigo - guiño

Portero: eh! pero...

Goten: no te preocupes, no se lo diremos a nadie - guiño

Portero: pero la otra...

Pan: oye, será mejor que no digas mucho eso, podrían darse cuenta de que estás bebido y ves... cosas... no sería bonito... pero no te preocupes no diremos nada...

El grupo de pillos entraron en la discoteca riéndose a mares por la pequeña "travesura".

---------------------

Bra: Goten, vamos a bailar! - dijo mirando ilusionada la pista de baile

Goten: genial! - porque a el le encanta bailar

Trunks: Pan, subimos arriba?

Pan: deacuerdo! Goten, Bra, estaremos arriba, cuando os canseis de bailar venis.

Bra: ok

Goten: Princesa... - haciendo un galante gesto para que ella fuera delante de el a la pista de baile. La tomó de la cintura, Bra se sonrojó un poco, pero como estaba oscuro en la pista no se puso tan nerviosa, así que empezaron a bailar juntos, y realmente bien.

Pero alguien los estaba observando desde la barra de bar.

Lucy: así que ese maldito Goten me cambió por esa niñata... pero esto no va a quedar así... esperaré mi momento y entonces... JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS - risa de bruja malvada algo psicótica, por no decir loca del todo, imaginando su venganza (le faltaba el trueno detrás mientras se reía) - Y Trunks también va a pagar por rechazar mi propuesta de anoche... parece que anda de noviecito con esa niñita sin gracia...

Mientras tanto, en las mesas de arriba...

Trunks: bueno, aqui tienes, es una bebida sin alcohol, ya sabes que los saiyajins no podemos beber alcohol porque perdemos la cabeza jajaja

Pan: si... aún recuerdo una fiesta en que mi abuelo tomó sin querer una cerveza y acabó cantando "imagine all the people" mientras que se desnudaba integralmente, fue traumático... - con cara azul

Trunks: eso no es nada, a mi padre en una fiesta se le ocurrió beber algo con alcohol y acabó bailando con mi madre un Tango... pero qué tango! - recordando como salían disparados de la pista de baile toda la gente por la hipervelocidad de Vegeta - con cara azul

Pan: bueno, mejor pensar en otras cosas...

Trunks: si... jejeje

-----------------

En la pista de baile Bra se movía sinuosamente, muy insinuante, pero sin toqueteos excesivos, Goten bailaba junto a ella bastante bien, siguiendo sus pasos como si supiera exactamente qué iba a hacer, lo estaban pasando genial juntos. La música cambió a una lenta. Bra se sonrojó bastante. Goten la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a el, ella pasó sus manos lentamente por su cuello. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus labios estaban a punto de unirse, pero antes de que eso pasara Goten se separó un instante, la miró con dulzura tomándo con sus manos la cara de la peli azul...

Goten: Bra... creo que Te Amo...

Bra comenzó a temblar de emoción, mientras Goten la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho y la besaba tiernamente en la frente acariciando sus cabellos. El no sabía por qué, pero en esos momentos no quería besarla apasionadamente, sentía algo tan tierno, tan profundo y sincero, que sólo quería protegerla, abrazarla, hacerle sentir ese cálido sentimiento que latía en su corazón. Estaba seguro, se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella antaño niña caprichosa que siempre que le veía se colgaba de su cuello tiernamente. Cuántas veces Trunks la regañaba y el sin embargo le decía que podía quedarse con ellos, nunca le molestó su presencia, siempre la miraba con tanto cariño... desde el día que nació el sintió que aquel bultito azul le había robado un pedacito de alma. Jamás nunca pensó que ese amor fraternal casi, se transformaría en un amor apasionado, jamás pensó o soño tenerla en sus brazos temblando. "Quizás me amaba desde que era una niña"

Goten: Estás temblando, que te pasa?

Bra: es sólo... que te amo - dijo ella muy bajito

El tomó su cara obligándola a mirarle con sus hermosos ojos azules, Bra estaba casi llorando.

Goten: por qué lloras? - muy dulcemente

Bra: yo... - dijo derramando algunas lágrimas - soy muy feliz

Goten se sintió profundamente conmovido por esos sentimientos tan puros, tan tiernos hacia el y tan intensos a la vez. Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos. Sin duda esa fuerza hubiera sido demasiado para un ser humano normal, pero no para otro saiyajin, el la abrazó también con intensa fuerza. Una chica normal se hubiera quebrado en semejante abrazo, ambos estaban emocionados, por primera vez sentían que podían darlo todo, que podían sentir sensaciones que añoraban desde siempre sentir. Dejaron de bailar unos segundos.

Goten: quiero verte sonreir siempre, mi bella princesa de ojos de cielo.

Bra sonrió un poco aún temblando de emoción

Goten: siempre estaré contigo, siempre cuidaré de ti, te amo, ahora lo se... siempre hemos sido el uno para el otro...

Bra no pudo hablar, sólo le besó intensamente, y el correspondió ese beso sujetando el aparentemente fragil cuerpo de ella con apasionada fuerza, con la verdadera fuerza de un saiyajin.

-------------------

En las mesas de arriba, una pareja se besaba igualmente fuerte. Trunks recordaba el viaje en el espacio, cuando al descubrir que ella se había colado en la nave la criticó duramente y ella se puso a llorar... Se acordó de lo la desesperación que sintió en el corazón cuando pensó que ella podría haber muerto... y el alivio que supuso descubrir que estaba viva...

Pan: Trunks... te acuerdas de nuestro viaje al espacio? - dijo al separarse de su intenso beso.

Trunks: justamente pensaba en eso, parece que me leiste el pensamiento

Pan se sonrojó al decir eso, porque si Trunks pudiera leer el suyo, se vería bastante comprometida... (sabreis lo que estaría pensando no? pues eso mismo...)

Pan: Fue un año increible para mi.

Trunks: También lo fue para mi Pan.

Trunks y Pan al mismo tiempo: sabes?

De nuevo a la vez: tu primero

De nuevo a la vez ambos sonrojados: no tu!

Trunks la besó entonces para romper la racha de coincidencias y al separarse: y bien?

Pan sonrojada: yo... me metí en la nave... porque... quería estar contigo ese tiempo...

Trunks: de verdad?

Pan: si - muy sonrojada

Trunks: yo creo que te quise desde entonces, aunque eras una niña, y era otro tipo de amor, claro, pero creo que estabamos predestinados a estar juntos. No en vano somos ambos descendientes de los pocos saiyajins supervivientes... creo que es normal que sintamos una atracción especial...

Pan: y sólo por eso?

Trunks: no, aunque hubieras sido solo humana... se que estaría enamorado de ti...

Pan: Trunks, te... amo

Trunks: te amo...

---------------

Lucy: míralos... que tortolitos esos dos también... pero pronto sufrireis... JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS - y diciendo esto sus ojos relucieron en un rojo intenso...

-------------------------

¿quien es Lucy realmente? cuales son sus malevolos planes? por qué sus ojos se volvieron rojos? acaso... ella tiene algun poder especial? lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo...


	12. Problemas

Saturno, tienes razón, en estos dibujos animados los ojos rojos se ponen así por cualquier cosa jajaja no hace falta tener poderes especiales, sólo ser malvado, y Lucy, es muy malvada... ya vereis...

Capítulo 12: Un serio problema...

Lucy pasó buena parte de la noche observando a aquellas parejas de tortolitos... sigilosa como una serpiente trató de buscar su punto débil...

Lucy pensaba lo siguiente: veamos trata de pensar... ah! ya se, la niñata con la que está Trunks es la nieta de Mr. Satán! quien lo iba a decir? esa niñita y el señor presidente de la Corporación Cápsula! es la bomba! creo que os he pilladoooo... - sonrió con satisfacción y volvió la mirada a Goten y Bra - grrr y la otra? la que está con Goten... recuerda Lucy... me suena su cara demasiado... ah! lo tengo, es Bra Briefs... la hermana de Trunks! sabía que leer las revistas de famoseo sería util! Juas juas juas juas juas... mmmm si no mal recuerdo... la tal Bra, aunque parece más crecidita... no debe tener la mayoría de edad... y Goten... es unos 13 años mayor que ella! ja! me pregunto qué pasaría si avisara a la revista Famosos... sería una novedad... y respecto a la nieta del salvador del mundo... la cosa es más o menos igual, estoy segura de que no saben en su casa lo cariñosas que pueden llegar a ser... ahora que recuerdo, creo que tengo el teléfono de Orson... mmmm el es fotografo de esa revista, y sin duda me agradecerá que le avise de esta exclusiva! perfecto! - terminó de decir sacando su movil.

Marcó el teléfono y...

Lucy: Orson?

Orson: quien es?

Lucy: mmm no te acuerdas de mi? de tu pequeña Lucy?

Orson: Lu... Lucy! - dijo muy nervioso - como no me iba a acordar de ti?

Lucy: después de lo bien que lo pasamos juntos... jejeje

Orson: quieres acaso una repetición?

Lucy: mmm no estaría mal, pero te llamo por otra cuestión...

Orson desilucionado: dime...

Lucy: sabes quienes son los hermanos Briefs?

Orson: alguien no lo sabe?

Lucy: pues están delante de mis narices con sus respectivas parejas... jejeje

Orson con voz de muy interesado y ojos de $ dolar: donde estas y con quien estan ellos?

Lucy: la pequeña Bra Briefs, que creo que es menor de edad está besuqueándose con un don nadie... unos 13 años mayor que ella, en una discoteca donde no se permite la entrada de menores de edad, el Tapión y Trunks está liado con la nieta de Mr. Satán! WOOOOOOWWW no es una gran exclusiva?

Orson: Lucy, te quieroooooooooo, voy para allá de inmediato! - dijo agitadamente corriendo a toda velocidad para coger su mejor cámara. "Ganaré una fortuna vendiendo estas fotos, ¡qué exclusiva!".

Orson, contó con la inestimable ayuda de Lucy para lograr sacar las fotos sin ser visto por las parejas, y ni que decir tiene que las fotos eran más que comprometedoras para ambos, sobre todo para las chicas, ya que en sus casas no se sabía nada acerca de sus respectivos romances.

Al día siguiente Orson reveló las fotos, y entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea que quizas le sería más rentable que vender la exclusiva... y esta era...

Orson: Ahora que lo pienso... la familia Briefs es una de las más ricas del mundo, al igual que la familia de Mr. Satán... si les chantajease con mostrar al mundo estas comprometedoras fotos... estoy seguro de que no querrán que sus tiernas niñas sean la comidilla de medio planeta... jajaja, harían lo que fueran por evitarlo... Y sin duda, además, en la familia Briefs está el papaito psicópata, ese tal Vegeta tan misterioso y que es tan celoso de su hija, mmm cuánto podría sacarles por no publicar las fotos? y Mr. Satán... su nietecita manchando el honor de su nombre besuqueándose como una cualquiera en una discoteca? seguro que accederá de buena gana a mis pretensiones... - y ensimismado en sus pensamientos cogió dos sobres y metió en cada uno de ellos dos fotografíaa, a las que anexó posteriormente una notita breve.

-------------------

Pasaron varios días y el correo llegó normalmente a casa de Mr. Satán.

MS: laralalaaaaaaa - cantaba mientras recogía el correo. Fue abriendo lentamente las cartas, hasta que vió el sobre sin remitente.

MS: que carta más rara, no pone de quien es... será otra de mis admiradoras ja ja ja ja (fantasma...) - pero al abrir la carta sus ojos se abrieron también como platos OoO - ahhhhhhh - esto que... pero si es mi nietecita con el hijo del psicópata! oh! pero quien lo envía... - lee la nota

Nota adjunta:

"supuse que no querría que esta y otras 40 fotos más cariñosas salgan a la luz y conviertan a su nieta en una cuelquiera... ante la opinión pública, sería una pena, con lo jovencita que es... adquirir tan mala reputación... y supongo que la imagen pública de su querido abuelito tampoco sería la mejor! en varias revistas me han ofrecido bastante dinero por ellas... cuanto está dispuesto a darme usted?" Puede llamar al teléfono que le reseño abajo y le advierto que si intenta algo... las fotos saldrán a la luz de inmediato!

---------

Mientras tanto, en CC, también había llegado el correo. Junto con el resto de cartas había un sobre sin remitente dirigido a Bulma Briefs (tras la muerte de sus padres, era la actual dueña de la compañía que dirigía su hijo Trunks). Como de costumbre, ella era la que recogía el correo, enseguida se quedó mirando el extraño sobre sin remitente...

Bulma: mmmm que sobre tan extraño... - dijo mientras lo abría. Al abrirlo se escurrió al suelo una foto de Bra con su pareja besándose apasionadamente mientras el tocaba levemente su trasero al bailar. Bulma abrió los ojos asombrada, en ese momento entraba Vegeta, así que ella dejó caer todas las cartas sobre la foto en un acto de nerviosismo "si Vegeta ve esta foto es capaz de ir a matar a Goten ahora mismo"

Vegeta: mujer! mira que eres torpe. - comentó sonriendo mirando el desastre de cartas del suelo (como le gusta hacerla rabiar con sus comentarios).

Bulma: ops! si... jajaja - en lugar de responderle se puso a reir nerviosamente

Vegeta: "que raro... por qué no me ha contestado a lo que le dije con otro insulto? aqui pasa algo raro..." Deja que te ayude...

Bulma: Oh! noooo dejalooo jajajaja no merece la pena...

Vegeta: insisto... "ahora si que estoy seguro de que hay algo en esas cartas que no quiere que vea" - dijo mirándola penetrantemente.

Pero en ese momento bajó Bra como un rayo de rápida dispuesta a salir de casa con una minifalda de vértigo.

Vegeta: donde crees que vas así vestida, jovencita?

Bulma se apresuró a recoger y guardar la foto que se había caido dentro del sobre.

Bra: mamaaaa! quieres explicarle a papa que sólo visto a la moda?

Bulma: Bra! será mejor que hagas caso a tu padre! sube y cambiate, vamos, hija...

Vegeta: "es más grave de lo que imaginé, ahora me da la razón..." - pensó arqueando una ceja mientras miraba inquisitivamente a su esposa - "me está ocultando algo..."

Bra subió refunfuñando a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

Bulma: buenooo - dijo recogiendo las cartas de suelo - me voy a mi laboratorio... tengo taaaantas cosas que hacer hoy! - empezó a caminar mientra Vegeta la miraba detenidamente.

Vegeta: un momento! - dijo altaneramente mientras a Bulma le temblaba la sonrisa vuelta de espaldas a el - me estás ocultando algo? - dijo acercándose peligrosamente y tomándola por la cintura mientras dejaba que su aliento rozase el cuello de su mujer - más te vale decírmelo...

Bulma: es... es una sorpresa cariño... - dijo siguiendole el juego y poniendose cariñosa

Vegeta: qué sorpresa! - dijo sin creerse mucho la historia

Bulma: jijiji - rie nerviosa - si te lo digo no sería una sorpresa Veghi, mi principe...

Vegeta: mmmm "algo pasa con esas cartas" sabes que no me gustan las estúpidas sorpresas, así que díme de inmediato que es lo que pasa! - dijo duramente

Bulma: pero cariño - intentó besarle pero el se zafó

Vegeta: eso no te servirá de nada - y diciendo eso le quitó en un rápido movimiento las cartas que tenía en la mano sonriendo con mirada de malicia.

Bulma: Vegeta! se puede saber que haces? - dijo con brazos en la cintura y pose de enojo

Vegeta: hmp! estoy comprobando el correo...

Bulma: esas cartas son importantes y no están dirigidas a ti! es de mala educación leer el correo de otras personas...

Vegeta: Ù.Ú tratas de ocultarme algo, no te hagas la tonta!

Bulma se mordió los labios al escuchar esto, ahora si que su marido no descansaría hasta averiguar que era lo que le ocultaba. "menos mal que oculté el sobre en el cajón de la cómoda, espero que no mire allí... tengo que distraer su atención para ocultar esas fotos, y luego yo misma mataré a Bra por ponerme en estos apuros! siempre he sido muy condescendiente con ella, pero me va a tener que explicar ciertas cosas esta niña... Yo a su edad apenas me atrevía a dar besitos dulzones a Yamcha, y ella por las fotos parece que tiene tablas en el asunto... mmmm si mi Vegh llega a ver las fotos!"

Bulma: has terminado ya? - dijo viendo que Vegeta no encontraba nada interesante en su investigación.

Vegeta: No! a mi no me engañas mujer! te conozco demasiado bien como para no saber cuando me ocultas algo... - dijo enojado - de que se trata! hablaaa! - gritó

Bulma: "tengo que inventar algo creible... piensa Bulmaaa"

Vegeta: Vamooooss! no tengo todo el díaaaaaa! - volvió a gritar

Bulma: bien, tu lo has querido... "que le digo yo ahora..."

Vegeta: eso está mejor... - cruzándose de brazos esperando la explicación al misterio - y bien? - nervioso por su tardanza en responder

Bulma: creo... que puedo estar embarazada de nuevo! "Dios mio, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir! sólo espero que quien no esté embarazada sea Bra..."

Vegeta con cara rarísima: como? es... estás segura de eso?

Bulma: que pasa? por qué pones esa cara? aún no tengo la menopausia... "pero me falta poco..." - suspiró - estaba esperando unos resultados y pensé que llegarían por correo hoy, pero no han llegado.

Vegeta estaba asombrado, eso si que no lo esperaba, así que la abrazó y luego sonrió un tanto emocionado por la idea de volver a ser padre: entonces...

Bulma: "oh Dios mio, soy un ser horrible, mira que cara de tierno me ha puesto mi Veghi..." Vegh, no te ilusiones que puede ser una falsa alarma...

Vegeta: Bien, entonces iremos al laboratorio y recogeremos los resultados allí mismo.

Bulma: cariño, no es buena idea, es un laboratorio nuevo y los envían por correo... ajjajajaja llegará mañana, estoy segura...

Vegeta: mmm está bien - dijo besándola en los labios y pasando su mano por su vientre tratando de sentir algún ki diminuto, que por supuesto no sintió.

En esto volvía bajando Bra con unos vaqueros ajustadísimos y un top provocativo.

Los dos la miraron, ahora Vegeta la miraba con cierta dulzura paternal y Bulma con un cabreo monumental.

Bra: y esas caras? no me pienso cambiar más de topa, os lo advierto! a este paso voy a acabar en un monasterio de clausura... - dijo a punto de salir de casa.

Bulma: donde crees que vas?

Bra: eh? "que digo, no puedo decir que voy a estar con Goten, mi padre lo mataría" pues... jajaja voy a... a... de... de...

Bulma: vas a ir a mi laboratorio, porque quiero hablar contigo acerca de la fiesta que organizaremos por tu 18 cumpleaños...

Bra: eh? es que yo iba a... a... salir...

Vegeta: donde?

Bra: pues... con Pan! a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Bulma: pues da media vuelta y llámala para decirle que no irás, tenemos mucho de que hablar - dijo con tono de enfado.

Bra: "mi madre parece enfadada... será por la última cuenta de mis compras?" Mama... no voy a ir a comprar... no gastaré nada de dinero, sólo quiero salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco...

Bulma: pues lo siento! - muy enfadada

Vegeta: "desde luego por como se está comportando es posible que esté embarazada, en los anteriores embarazos estaba igual de agresiva todo el día"

Bra: es- ta- bi- en! - replicó conteniéndose - grrrr - enviaré un mensaje corto a su movil para avisarl..la! - corrigió a tiempo - de que no iré! deacuerdo?

Vegeta se marchó a entrenar, y en cuanto se fue Bulma cogió el sobre y asió a su hija del brazo llevándola casi al vuelo hacia su laboratorio con cara de evidente enfado...

-------------


	13. El chantajista

**Capítulo 13: El chantajista...**

Bulma: ¡Tu y yo tenemos que hablar jovencita! - autoritariamente

Bra: no entiendo ¿que pasa contigo mama? ¿por qué estás así? - frunció el ceño.

Bulma: mmmm ¿no tienes nada que contarme? ¿alguna novedad en tu vida? - musitó con ironía.

Bra: ¿Novedad? - con cara de no entender nada

Bulma: si.. ¿alguna novedad en tu vida amorosa por ejemplo? - dijo mirándola más de cerca

Bra abrió la boca sorprendida, su madre había averiguado de algún modo que ella y Goten estaban saliendo juntos.

Bra: mamá, yo... siento no habérte contado antes, pero no quería decirte nada hasta estar segura... de mis sentimientos...

Bulma: Ah, ¿pero no estás segura de tus sentimientos? me estás diciendo que te has estado paseando por ahí besuqueandote vergonzosamente por discotecas de adultos con Goten, el cual tiene fama de mujeriego empedernido ¡además de ser 13 años mayor que tu! y no estabas segura de tus sentimientos... pero para dejar que te metan mano ¿si que lo estabas no? - manos a la cintura y golpeo en el suelo con el zapato.

Bra quedó muda, jamás pensó que su madre reaccionaría así... ella siempre había sido condescendiente con estos temas y además, como sabía ella lo de la discoteca y que se había dejado meter mano por Goten...

Bra: mamá - sollozó - disculpame, si que estoy segura de mis sentimientos, yo amo a Goten, pero no queríamos decir nada para estar seguros de que eran firmes esos sentimientos y de que queríamos formalizar nuestro noviazgo...

Bulma cambió la expresión de su cara al ver a su hija llorar, en realidad estaba extresada por haber recibido esas fotos, por haber tenido que ocultarlas y sobre todo por haberle tenido que mentir a Vegeta de un modo tan estúpido, inventando algo que la hacía sentir fatal.

Bulma: está bien hija, vamos a hablar tranquilamente, ¿tu amas a Goten?

Bra: si, ¡le amo desde siempre!

Bulma: deacuerdo... - suspiró - ¿y el a ti?

Bra: el dice que si...

Bulma: bien, eso está bien, pero hay un pequeño problemita... - sacando el sobre con las fotos.

Bulma puso las fotos sobre la mesa de su laboratorio y sacó la nota que venía adjunta. Bra al ver las fotos abrió su boca y se sonrojó avergonzada de que su madre viera momentos tan íntimos... Pero se sorprendió más al ver la otra foto, que era de Trunks con Pan...

Bulma: ¿como? ¿pero esto es una pesadilla? ¿Trunks anda con Pan? ¡Ayyyy Dios mio! - suspiró - ¿cómo es posible que os dejarais pillar en semejantes momentos? ¿es que no sabeis ser discretos? ¿No os dais cuenta de que sois famosos?

Bra: mamá, ¿nos has estado espiando? - dijo enfadada

Bulma: ¡ojala! - la miró mal - creeme, que me hubiera gustado estar espiándote para evitar esta situación. ¿Es que no sabes que tienes a toda la prensa detrás de ti?. Bueno, leamos la nota que viene adjunta.

_"Querida señora Briefs, lamento comunicar con usted en estas circunstancias, pero creo necesario informarle de la actitud indecorosa de su prole. No he querido sacar a la luz estas fotografías, a pesar de que me pagarían millones por ellas. No siempre se tiene en el punto de mira al Presidente de la empresa más multimillonaria del planeta y a su pequeña hermana menor de edad. Seguramente si estas fotos salieran a la luz su compañía perdería buena parte de sus acciones, y no querría tal cosa. Por eso, he decidido venderle estas preciosas fotografías a usted por la pequeña suma de 100.000.000 de dólares. Puede contactar conmigo en el teléfono adjunto para detemrinar el modo de pago. Estoy seguro de que apreciará mi gesto."_

- MALDITA SEA, DILE A TU HERMANO QUE VENGA... y de paso... llama a Pan y a Goten y les dices que vengan aquí también... Vamos a tener una pequeña conversacioncita... - Bra salió muy triste de la habitación.

--------------------

Próximo capítulo: ¿Cómo deshacerse de un chantajista tunante?

Se que ha sido corto el capítulo, pero es que no estoy inspirada más que para el fic del viaje al pasado, pero quise sacar un adelantito de este también. Gracias por los Reviews, OS QUIERO.


	14. Plan antichantaje

**Saturno**. La técnica que utilizaron con Krilin fue la misma que la que utilizaron con el gorila de la discoteca. Imagínatelo.

-----------------------------

**Capítulo 14: Plan anti-chantaje.**

El teléfono movil de Trunks sonó de improviso justo cuando se disponía a salir para la oficina.

- ¿Sí? -

- Trunks, será mejor que vengas al laboratorio de mamá. - la voz sonaba extremadamente seria.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -

- ¡SIIIIII, QUE VENGAS... -

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? - dijo preocupado.

- Te... digo... que... vengas... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -

CLOC (teléfono colgado)

- "A veces mi hermano me saca de mis casillas... grrrrrrr le digo que venga y pretende que le cuente el Quijote por teléfono... es que no soporto... cuando no me toman en serio... definitivamente... ayys (suspiro) creo que estoy un poco estresada..." - Bra divagaba en sus pensamientos dando círculos por toda la habitación, como si fuera una leona enjaulada. La expresión de Bulma era seria y de evidente enojo. Releía la nota adjunta evitando ver las fotos a toda costa para no asesinar a sus hijos.

- Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa? - la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que surgieran algunas grietas en la pared del marco. Bulma también trató de no mirarlas para no acelerar su ritmo cardiaco más de lo que ya estaba.

Bra cogió sin más las fotos y se las estampó en toda la cara - ESTO, ESTO ES LO QUE PASA - se cruzó de brazos muy enojada.

Trunks despegó las fotos de su cara - No hacía falta ser tan brusca... - gruñó levemente - Ah, AH OoO - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sin poder siquiera articular palabra al ver las fotos de él y Pan, que aunque comprometedoras eran algo más castas que las de la otra pareja. Luego frunció el ceño al ver las de Goten y Bra. - "Que alguien me recuerde que mate a Goten cuando le vea..." - Y luego le salió una gota de sudor cuando su hermana volvió a estamparle en la cara la nota del chantajista.

- LEE - volvió a decir muy alterada.

Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba allí escrito. Iba a matar a ese miserable que pretendía hacerles un chantaje tan ruín.

Así que quiere que le llamen por teléfono... pues va a tener una llamadita fantástica... no te preocupes mamá, tengo un plan perfecto para darle una lección a este estúpido.

- Pues espero que sea un buen plan porque si falla, no pienso intervenir para detener a vuestro padre... - Ambos hermanos tragaron saliba al unísono. Si su padre viera esas fotos... GLUP, volvieron a tragar saliba con pose descompuesta.

Trunks llamó a Goten y a Pan por teléfono, los cuales acudieron de inmediato.

Din, Don...

- Ya voy yo... - musitó Bra con cara de pocos amigos.

Goten y Pan estaban al otro lado de la puerta. Goten iba a dar un beso en los labios a su novia cuando apareció Bulma detrás y se separó rápidamente de ella.

- Hola, hola... vamos a mi laboratorio. Como Vegeta los pille... - musitó entre dientes Bulma mientras que Bra arrastraba a su mejor amiga y a su novio hacia el laboratorio.

- Oye Bra, tu madre está un poco cabreada ¿no? - preguntó Goten tragando saliba.

- Hmmm - única contestación nada halagüeña de Bra. Tío y sobrina se miraron con muecas dignas de un poema.

Goten fue recibido por la mirada gélida de su mejor amigo y su ceño fruncido, el cual cambió levemente al mirar los ojos de Pan. Luego Bra alcanzó las fotos y la nota, estampándolas en las sendas caras de Goten y Pan del mismo modo 'delicado' que utilizó para Trunks. Goten arqueó una ceja despegando las fotos y mirando a Bra con los brazos cruzados esperando la visualización de las fotos. Pan frunció el ceño y pensaba protestar, cuando de pronto...

- AY, DIOS MIO - gritó Goten, que casi se desmayó del susto sólo imaginandose que Vegeta pudiera estar detrás de él en ese instante. Pan cogió las fotos y se puso azul y roja a la vez sin saber para donde mirar. Luego leyeron la nota, y se vió venir la furia de 4 saiyajins.

- LO MATO - Gritó Goten.

- ES MIO - siguió Pan.

- Tenemos un plan... - sonrió Bra con cara sádica haciendo que los presentes se sobrecogiesen por su parecido paterno.

Trunks la imitó causando que Bulma se cuestionara en qué momento sus hijos dejaron de ser más parecidos a ella. - Mamá, llámalo y cítale en la vieja fábrica abandonada... dile que le llevaremos lo que quiere... - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. - Vosotras quedaros aquí con mamá. - Antes de que pudieran protestar intervino Goten. - Y por el amor de Dios, quemad esas fotos antes de que las vea alguien... - agregó como buen 'boca de cabra'.

- MUJER - sonó la voz ruda del Príncipe abriendo la puerta en ese momento.

-------------------------------------


	15. Qué angelitos

**Capítulo 15: Qué angelitos...**

- Tenemos un plan... - sonrió Bra con cara sádica haciendo que los presentes se sobrecogiesen por su parecido paterno.

Trunks la imitó causando que Bulma se cuestionara en qué momento sus hijos dejaron de ser más parecidos a ella. - Mamá, llámalo y cítale en la vieja fábrica abandonada... dile que le llevaremos lo que quiere... - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. - Vosotras quedaros aquí con mamá. - Antes de que pudieran protestar intervino Goten. - Y por el amor de Dios, quemad esas fotos antes de que las vea alguien... - agregó como buen 'boca de cabra'.

- MUJER - sonó la voz ruda del Príncipe abriendo la puerta en ese momento.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera descubrir lo más traumático de su vida, Bra avanzó hasta él rápidamente. - Papá, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. - Pronunció con su voz más seria, melodramática y su mirada más ansiosa, colocándose delante de él por completo mientras hacía señas con su mano de atrás para que escondieran las fotos. Pan le dió corriendo las fotos a Goten, que casi muere de infarto, y sin saber que hacer con ellas las puso detrás de su espalda sosteniéndolas con una mano.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, ¿qué sería lo que estaba pasando allí?. Seguro que nada bueno... Se fijó bien en el resto de los asistentes a aquella reunión en el laboratorio de Bulma. ¿En el laboratorio de Bulma?. Si ella no dejaba ni siquiera que lo pisaran el hijo de Kakarotto y su sobrina. Si a duras penas permitía que entrasen Bra y Trunks...

Antes de que el príncipe exigiera explicaciones, Bra, como si hubiera leido la mente de su padre intervino acertivamente. - De hecho, ese es el motivo de que os citase a todos vosotros aquí. Se que no es el mejor lugar para tener una reunión, pero mamá no quería separarse de su último invento... - Bulma puso cara de poker cuando todos giraron sus cabezas llenas de gotas de sudor hacia ella. - ja ja ja ja ja - Rió tontamente con una risa nerviosa sin saber qué decir. Vegeta arqueó una ceja. O.o' Definitivamente su esposa tenía que estar embarazada, aquellos comportamientos eran rarísimos hasta para alguien tan rara como ella.

- Rayos, deja ya el suspense Bra, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir?. - Dijo Vegeta mirando fijamente a la niña de sus ojos. Bra se quedó parada un segundo, tragó saliba, luego sonrió falsamente y mortificó con la mirada a Goten, para volver a dedicar una mirada dulce hacia su padre, que estaba cada vez más impaciente.

- Ejem, ejem. - Carraspeó ella. - Quiero... - Dudó al principio. - Papá - Su tono se hizo solemne, su mano en el pecho, sus ojos brillantes. - Quiero que me entrenes para ser una gran guerrera. - Inmediatamente de escuchar aquellas palabras Trunks y Pan comenzaron a reirse. Aquello era demasiado gracioso. Bra se volvió hacia ellos mirándolos odiosamente con su barbilla llegándole casi al pecho y sus ojos chispeando de la rabia. Pero aquellos dos seguían riéndose mientras sujetaban su barriga y se apoyaban el uno sobre el otro para no caerse al suelo de la risa.

- La guerrera de las compras. - Se burló Trunks haciendo que una nueva onda de risotadas escapase al compás de los labios de él y de Pan.

- Ataque Armani. - Siguió Pan haciendo que continuasen otra ronda de risas y que la boca de Bra se abriera hasta tocar el suelo.

Goten en cambio tenía un brillo azul en su cara, sosteniendo con manos temblorosas detrás de su cuerpo las fotos y la nota. Su pulso comenzó a temblar más aún observando como Vegeta se acercaba a ellos con mirada asesina.

Cuando llegó a la altura de los dos bromistas sonrió. Menuda sonrisa, hasta Bulma se estremeció. Luego se cruzó de brazos delante esperando quién sabe qué. Trunks y Pan lloraban ya de la risa.

- Sus Kienzan (discos cortantes) consistirían en lanzamiento de tarjetas de crédito sin saldo. JAJAJAJAJAJA. - Aquella broma de Trunks era demasiado. Incluso Bulma se rió del comentario. Bra miró inquisitivamente a su madre. - "Traidora..." -

- Y en vez de espada iría armada con un secador para quemar las puntas de sus oponentes. JAJAJAJJAJA - Bra estaba alucinada. En su propia cara, en su propia casa, su hermano vale... era idiota de nacimiento, pero su mejor amiga... ¿cómo se atrevían a faltarle el respeto de esta manera?.

Vegeta comenzó a ponerse rojo. Se estaban riendo de su pequeña princesa, y nada más y nada menos que la nieta del inutil de Kakarotto y su estúpido hijo. - Trruuunnnkkss. - Susurró con voz cantarina. A Goten casi le da un infarto al escuchar ese tono de voz. Bra se cruzó de brazos y sonrió nuevamente. Por fin Trunks miró a su padre. - Has.. jajajaa es... gracioso... Bra... jajajaja... ella... jajajaa - Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos sosteniendose la barriga que le dolía ya de reirse. -

Goten no quería ni respirar con tal de no producir sonido alguno que delatara lo que sostenía fuera de la vista del Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

- Bra, acercate... - Indicó Vegeta sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su hijo que estaba poniendose serio por momentos y casi tenía ganas de llorar, pero no de risa precisamente... - Te enseñaré tu primera lección. - Su voz seguía siendo calmada a pesar de la vena hinchada de su frente.

Bra se acercó sonriendo con los brazos cruzados. Aquello si que iba a ser divertido. - Extiende la mano. - Bra obedeció y extendió la mano con la palma señalando a su hermano y mejor amiga. Los afectados sonrieron un poco aliviados, un ataque de ki proviniente de Bra no iba a ser demasiado duro que digamos.

Vegeta cogió el brazo de su hija con su mano derecha a la altura de la muñeca. - Concentrate y trata de reunir toda la energía posible en la palma de tu mano. - Bra obedeció a su padre, cerró los ojos, y en apenas un minuto una pequeña bola de energía se divisó en la palma de su mano, aunque de un poder escaso.

Trunks y Pan se miraron y levantaron un dedo confiadamente para parar aquella bolita de energía diminuta. Vegeta sonrió de repente. - A mi señal expulsa la energía - Bra asintió abriendo los ojos con mirada complacida hacia los dos burlones que tenía delante. Trunks y Pan volvieron a mirarse y unieron sus dos dedos burlonamente formando una cruz para defenderse del ataque.

Bra dejó de sonreir y miró a su padre inquisitivamente. Vegeta le dedicó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo casi imperceptiblemente. - AHORA. - su padre trasladó parte de energía vital de su mano a la de Bra, haciendo que la bola de energía creciera en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. Al instante, una nueva ventana lucía en el laboratorio de Bulma, mientras que Trunks y Pan habían quedado negros echando humo sus pelos. Se desplomaron en el suelo mientras que padre e hija abandonaban la sala abrazados y riendose a carcajadas.

Goten, que estaba azul por la falta de aire de su no respiración dejó escapar de pronto las fotografías y la nota, que fue a parar al suelo junto con la parejita de confiados chistosos.

- Bulma me temo que tendré que ir yo sólo a solucionar esto... - Suspiró Goten volviendo a recoger las fotos y destruyéndolas en sus manos de inmediato. Bulma estaba en un estado de Shock. Su laboratorio había sido profanado. Su pared tenía un agujero. Su hijo y su hija habían sido pillados haciendo cosas... un chantajista estaba a punto de ponerles entre las cuerdas. Su marido pensaba que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo. Bra iba a entrenar con su padre. Y ella ya no tenía edad para estas cosas... Dos lágrimones le asomaron en los ojos. Luego su labio hizo un puchero, y seguidamente...

- FUERAAAA DE MI VISTAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOOOODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS. - Los medio muertos resucitaron y aún chamuscados salieron volando del laboratorio.

---------------

Mientras tanto... Mr Satán, el Campeón Mundial, tenía otro plan en mente.

- Buu, tenemos que coger a ese maldito chantajista, le haremos picadillooooooo. Lo llamaré y se arrepentirá de haber intentado jugar con el Campeón del Mundoooooo. - Buu rió aplaudiendo.

----------------

Una hora más tarde, en la fábrica abandonada...

Tres super saiyajins esperaban al chantajista, pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Mr Satan y Buu reunidos con cierto personaje.

- No es posible. Es mi abuelo. - Susurró Pan, que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

----------------

En la sala de gravedad, Bra lucía unas mallas y un top color rojo, ya que se había negado a ponerse el traje de entrenamiento de cuando su hermano era pequeño.

Vegeta estaba más feliz que nunca, posiblemente iba a ser padre dentro de poco, su hija por fin quería entrenar como Dios manda en una Saiyajin...

-----------------

- Dame las fotografías malvado chantajista. JUAS juas juas juas - Gritó Mr Satán en pose de héroe.

- No tan rápido, no trate de hacerme daño y deme el dinero si no quiere que las fotos salgan a la luz. En estos momentos, una copia de estas fotografías están en mi email. Si pulso este botón, las fotos se enviarán a todos los periodicos y prensas del corazón... de modo que si quiere los originales y que destruya las copias, será mejor que me de el dinero. - Mr. Satán sudó. No había pensado en eso.

- No tan rápido... - Trunks, Goten y Pan bajaron convertidos en Super Saiyajins volando. El hijo de Vegeta guiñó un ojo a Goten.

- ¿Recuerdas lo de Paresu?. - El otro entendió enseguida.

- Somos angeles que venimos del cielo para juzgarte porque has sido malo. - Dijo Goten con voz sonora.

Pan trató de evitar reirse.

Buu, ese monstruito rosa con poco cerebro que fue adoptado por Mr Satán, miró a la nieta del Campeón. Reconociéndola se avanzó hasta ella como un San Bernardo a un hueso.

- Buu quere a Paaan. - La chica se fue a pique en el suelo perdiendo la transformación de inmediato y dejando al descubierto su identidad.

- Muy buen truco de magia, pero no os servirá de nada... David Copperfield hace los trucos mejor. Jajajajaa. - Trunks voló hasta él y lo elevó consigo.

- ¿Te parece buen truco?. Daremos una vueltecita tu y yo... - Cogió al chantajista y se lo llevó a una velocidad de vértigo hasta que volaron a la estratosfera. Por suerte no se congeló el malvado porque la energía de Trunks despedía calor, pero el susto que tenía en el cuerpo no se lo quitaba nadie. - Bien... ya ves que soy un angel de verdad, de modo que si no quieres que deje caer abajo para que te estrelles en el infierno, será mejor que me dejes las fotografías originales. - Goten apareció también. El les entregó el carrete y el sobre con las fotografías. Cuando llegó al suelo le quitaron la ropa y lo dejaron vagar atormentadamente por la ciudad gritando sinrazones como: - Nos han invadido los extraterrestreeeeees. - Lo cual tampoco estaba tan lejos de la realidad. 0.o'

-----------------

Pan siguió siendo abrazada por Buu y regañada por su abuelo. En cuanto a los chicos, cuando llegaron a la C.C. suspiraron aliviados, Trunks destruyó el carrete de fotos, pero luego le pudo el morbo.

- Oye Goten... me gustaría guardar de recuerdo las fotos con Pan... ya sabes... tiene un valor sentimental y... - Gonte guiñó el ojo.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, yo también querría guardar las mías con Bra, realmente son tan... excitantes... y... - sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de Mutenroy en esos momentos. Trunks le dió un puñetazo y lo lanzó fuera de la casa abriendo otra ventana en la pared.

Vegeta pasaba en esos momentos por el salón de casa para llevarse un poco de agua fría a la cámara de gravedad. De pronto vió un sobre encima de la mesa.

- Ah este sobre... "Bulma Briefs"... Claro, debe ser el sobre de las pruebas ginecológicas... - Sin más dilación lo abrió y...

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." -

--------------------------------------


	16. Venganza

**Capítulo 16: Venganza.**

Vegeta pasaba en esos momentos por el salón de casa para llevarse un poco de agua fría a la cámara de gravedad. De pronto vió un sobre encima de la mesa.

- Ah este sobre... "Bulma Briefs"... Claro, debe ser el sobre de las pruebas ginecológicas... - Sin más dilación lo abrió y...

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Me las pagarán... - Susurró llevándose consigo las fotos.

Seguidamente fue a la cámara de gravedad donde su 'querida hija' estaba haciendo una serie de lagartias interminables. - Cuando pille a Goten se va a acordar... - La puerta de la cámara se abrió y Vegeta entró como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Lista para continuar?. - Bra asintió con expresión no demasiado feliz.

- Mmmm. - Vegeta se quedó parado un segundo mirándola fíjamente, como analizándola. Bra arqueó una ceja. - Mmmm. - De nuevo ese sonidito que la estaba sacando de quicio. Ella se miró la ropa a ver si es que tenía algo raro en ellas. - Hmmp. - El mismo sonido sólo que esta vez medio agudo.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué pasa? - Preguntó exasperada.

- Hmp. Te noto... extraña... - Dijo suspicazmente.

- Bueno, llevamos un rato entrenando, estoy sudada y... - Explicó ella con fastidio.

- No es eso... es otra cosa... - Se acercó a olerla de cerca. Bra comenzó a mosquearse totalmente y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Qué haces?. - Vegeta la miró sonriendo levemente, estaba logrando su objetivo.

- Los saiyajins tenemos cualidades de las cuales no te he hablado... y yo, además de ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajins tengo ya 65 años... tratar de engañarme es casi imposible... - Continuó el con su pequeña venganza. - Dime... ¿Hay algo que yo debería saber que no me has contado?. - Llegado este punto Bra estaba blanca como una hoja de papel. La voz de su padre sonaba realmente intimidatoria. Él nunca había utilizado ese tono de voz para dirigirse a ella.

- ¿Qu...qué cualidades son esas?. - Preguntó para asegurarse de no meter la pata.

Vegeta la miró gélidamente. - Dime, ¿a qué se debe tu repentino entusiasmo por desarrollar tus habilidades?. - Bra tragó saliba. ¿De verdad su padre sabría que había sido una trama?.

- Pues... yo ya voy a cumplir los 18 años dentro de poco... y bueno... pensé que ya era hora... - Dijo tratando de parecer tranquila. - ¿Es que no me quieres entrenar?. - trató de cambiar la conversación con astucia.

El príncipe estaba rojo por momentos. ¿Estaba tratando de manipularle?. Pensó que hablaría a la primera alusión, y sin embargo andaba dando rodeos para no confesarle su pequeño secreto. Bien, si eso era lo que quería... - Durante años, a pesar de que renunciaste a recibir un adecuado entrenamiento, me he sentido orgulloso de tí, porque tenías el mismo caracter sincero y arrogante que heredaste de mi. Hasta ahora me enorgullecía comprobar que jamás te habías atrevido a mentirme o desobedecerme. Sin embargo, según parece... eso ha cambiado, parece que quieres vivir a tu aire, sin normas, así que dado que como bien dices, dado dentro de poco serás mayor de edad, por lo que a mi respecta, puedes marcharte de esta sala, y si quieres, de esta casa, para vivir tu vida como te plazca. - La paliza más grande hubiera dolido menos que aquellas odiosas palabras. Bra comenzó a llorar desoladamente. Trató de abrazar a su padre, pero él la apartó dejando que se estampase contra el suelo y volviendo como si nada a sus entrenamientos. - Sal de mi vista, voy a conectar la gravedad. - Bra frunció el ceño y se encajó en una esquina a llorar. De ningún modo iba a salir de la sala, ni de la casa, ni del lado de su papá hasta que escuchase sus explicaciones. - Ah bien, ¿no quieres salir?. Allá tú, luego no te quejes. - Bra frunció el ceño obstinadamente y acto seguido quedó pegada en el suelo por el efecto de la gravedad. Vegeta no la había conectado a toda la potencia a la que él entrenaba, consciente de que su hija no podría soportar tanto nivel, pero decidió que recibiría un poco de castigo extra.

----------------------

Dos horas más tarde, Goten y Trunks llegaron a la casa con las ropas harapientas por completo y todo el cuerpo lleno de cortes y moratones depués de la pelea, pero eso sí, ahora eran amigos nuevamente. Cuestión solucionada. Decidieron que destruirían las fotos y se dejarían de quebraderos de cabeza. Pero cuando fueron a cogerlas...

- Goten, juraría que las puse aquí... ayúdame a buscarlas... - Goten sintió un aceleramiento repentino de su pulso las fotos no estaban por ninguna parte.

- Trunks... ¿y si las ha visto tu padre? - Preguntó casi temblando.

- Naaahhh. Sigue buscando. -

- ¿Buscais algo?. - El Príncipe apareció a sus espaldas. Ambos quedaron sin respiración en ese momento. Trunks tenía un tic nervioso en uno de sus dedos mientra que Goten se golpeaba el pecho para hacer funcionar su corazón de nuevo. Por fin ambos se volvieron, encontrando a Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Papá. ¿De casualidad no has visto un sobre?. - Preguntó con cautela Trunks.

- Mmmmm, sí. ¿Por qué?. - Contestó divertido observando como Goten estaba azul ya.

Trunks miró detenidamente a su padre. Si no había asesinado a Goten es que no había visto las fotos. - Y... ¿sabes por casualidad donde está ese sobre?. - Vegeta sonrió sádicamente.

- Ah, pues... eran unos análisis de embarazo... según parece dieron positivo. - Por supuesto que Trunks no pensó siquiera en que fueran de su madre. Tenían que ser de Bra. - Pero no ponía el nombre de la afortunada... - Espero por el bien de este planeta, que no sean de Bra... - Advirtió marchándose de allí con su expresión divertida sádica genuina.

Trunks se volvió hacia Goten, el cual marcaba ocupado codificando lo sucedido. Total, él y Bra no habían hecho el amor, por lo tanto... no había problema... ¿o si había problema?. Bra había estado saliendo con ese tal Brian, ese rubio idiota perdido que besó apasionadamente en la feria. ¿Habría ella?. - Goten... - El aludido despertó de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse de nuevo con el puño de Trunks, dispuesto a machacarle el alma sin piedad.

-----------------

Vegeta dirigió sus pasos hacia el laboratorio de Bulma mientras reía a carcajadas percibiendo los kis de Trunks y Goten luchando al máximo de poder.

- Mujer. - Bulma se sobresaltó. Nadie había tenido la delicadeza de comunicarle que ya estaba solucionado el problema del chantajista.

- Veghiiii, ¿qué quieres amor?. - Dijo muy cariñosamente.

- Hmmp. Dime... ¿Cuántos años llevamos juntos?. - Preguntó gélidamente.

Bulma quedó perpleja por aquella pregunta. - Llevamos juntos 35 años... increible ¿verdad?. -

- Y dime... en todos estos 35 años que llevamos juntos... ¿te he mentido alguna vez?. - Bulma se paró a pensar detenidamente. Realmente Vegeta había hecho cosas de cuestionable pudor, pero mentirle... mentirle...

- No. - Nada más decir esta palabra comenzó a sentirse muy culpable. Ella si que le había mentido y no una vez, sino que muuuuchas veces con tal de que no se enfadase. Pero siempre por buenas causas.

- Y dime... ¿cuántas veces me has mentido tú a mi...? - Preguntó en un tono de voz triste y severo apoyándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y una mirada penetrante.

---------------------------


	17. Explosión

**Capítulo 17: Explosión.**

- Y dime... en todos estos 35 años que llevamos juntos... ¿te he mentido alguna vez?. - Bulma se paró a pensar detenidamente. Realmente Vegeta había hecho cosas de cuestionable pudor, pero mentirle... mentirle...

- No. - Nada más decir esta palabra comenzó a sentirse muy culpable. Ella si que le había mentido y no una vez, sino que muuuuchas veces con tal de que no se enfadase. Pero siempre por buenas causas.

- Y dime... ¿cuántas veces me has mentido tú a mi...? - Preguntó en un tono de voz triste y severo apoyándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y una mirada penetrante.

Bulma quedó muda de repente, sin saber muy bien que decir. Entonces se acercó a su esposo con la intención de hacerle una caricia mientras hablaban detenidamente de lo que le preocupaba, pero se encontró con que el cogió su mano sin hacerle daño, pero firmemente, antes de que le tocase. - No me toques. - Dijo él gélidamente.

La cosa era seria. Vegeta estaba realmente dolido con ella. - Vegi.. vamos... ¿qué sucede?. - Vegeta la miró con los oos desorbitados. estaba siendo una cínica actuando como si nada cuando le había mentido brutalmente. Había jugado con sus sentimientos, puede que él no los expresara, puede que fuera frío exteriormente, pero bao esa capa de orgullo era una persona con sentimientos fuertes, y sobre todo sincero hasta la médula, aún cuando su sinceridad fuera dolorosa o inoportuna. ¿Cómo podía estar rodeado de personas tan falsas?. Hizo ademán de marcharse de la habitación, pero entonces Bulma trató de pararle suetando su brazo. Vegeta la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Realmente aquella mujer tenía valor para pretender frenarle con aquellos brazos endebles.

- Lo siento... - Aquellas palabras pronunciadas con tristeza impactaron como una bomba en el corazón del Príncipe. - He actuado horriblemente, lo siento... no te marches, por favor. - Bulma tenía esa cualidad extraña, la cualidad de hacer que su energía se equilibrara cuando él sólo pensaba en destruir el planeta por completo, y lo hacía con tan sólo dos palabras, distintas cada vez.

- No estoy embarazada. Sólo lo dije para que no le hicieras daño a los chicos. - Vegeta iba a seguir esta discusión, definitivamente se había pasado.

- Dime... ¿alguna vez te he hecho daño?. - Bulma negó con la cabeza. - ¿Está Trunks lisiado o algo por el estilo?. - Volvió a negar. - ¿Alguna vez he utilizado mi fuerza para dañar verdaderamente a algún miembro de nuestra familia?. - Una nueva negación seguida de unas lágrimas de congoja sobrevinieron en los ojos de ella. - Entonces, ¿qué pasa?. ¿No he demostrado suficientemente que ya no soy un asesino?. ¿Acaso 35 años viviendo como un humano, formando una familia y viviendo contigo no son suficientes?. - Gritó airadamente con melancolía en la voz.

- Vegeta, escuchame, durante todos estos años te he amado con todo mi corazón, y aunque no me lo dices nunca, se que me amas también, y que quieres a tus hijos, que darías la vida por nosotros, como hicistes aquella vez, pero tenemos un problema, y es que aún te empeñas en hacer que todos te tengan miedo. No te molestas en hablar las cosas, tu das por hecho que todos tenemos que darnos cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, aun cuando estés amenazando con volar la tapa de los sesos a tu hijo. Todos debemos adivinar que realmente no harías tal cosa, pero no eres nada transparente, nunca he sabido como reaccionarías ante cientos de situaciones nuevas, eres imprevisible. Y tu comportamiento no ha sido demasiado ejemplar en cuanto a las costumbres humanas, es verdad que te adaptaste, y hasta acabastes por conducir y hacer cosas que hasta a mi me sorprendieron, pero tu alma es salvaje. No tienes problemas con destruir toda un ala de la C. Corp si te sientes contrariado, ni en dar una paliza a alguien que se atreva a llevarte la contraria. Puede que estos comportamientos sean light para ti en comparación a lo que hacías antes, pero siguen siendo extremadamente rudos. Y eso ha ocasionado que tu familia, que nosotros intentemos por todos los medios evitar tus enfados. Reconoce que no tienes demasiado buen caracter Vegeta... - ¿Por qué tenía que razonar tan bien esta muer escandalosa?. Vegeta se preguntó eso durante toda su vida. Siempre tenía un razonamiento oportuno, adecuado y aplastante para destruir cualquier argumento que él sostuviera. Pero esta vez había sido demasiado doloroso. Diablos, él no era tal monstruo. Su familia le tenía miedo hasta el punto de tener que mentirle, ridiculizando su imagen ante los descendientes de Kakarotto... menuda broma. No habían servido de nada tantos años de dedicación a su familia, tantos años protegiendo ese planeta que ni siquiera era suyo. Pero no, él puede que no fuera un padre ejemplar ni un marido típico, peor ¿qué esperaba?. Si quería un humano, ¿por qué no se casó con un humano?. El era un saiyain, y su naturaleza era así, no podía ir en contra de su naturaleza más de lo que ya lo había hecho durante tantos años. Luego entonces si él no podía cambiar, ¿significaba que viviría el resto de su vida con tramas y engaños diversos a su alrededor?. No. Podría soportar cualquier cosa, hasta algunas veces llegó a cambiarle el pañal a Bra, pero desde luego, la falta de lealtad, las mentiras a su persona... ver como todos sabían algo y le mantenían al margen... no iba a soportar semejante vida.

Su media sonrisa en su rostro, su expresión derrotada, su voz rendida... - Entonces será mejor que me marche para siempre. - Bulma se quedó congelada nuevamente. Se abrazó a él aferrándose con fuerza.

- VEGETA. - Gritó. - YA BASTA. - El abrió los ojos asombrado.

-----------------

Mientras tanto, Goten y Trunks estaban luchando nuevamente, sólo que esta vez no se contenían en absoluto. Parecía un combate a muerte.

Brá estaba en la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta había salido sin mirarla siquiera y había dejado la gravedad encendida al salir de modo que ella continuaba pegada al suelo sin poder levantarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Se sentía furiosa, no la había querido escuchar siquiera. La había apartado de su vida como si nada. Ella no había cometido un crimen tan grave, sólo estaba enamorada, ¿cómo no podía comprender eso?. De pronto sintió un pánico terrible. ¿Y si le estaba haciendo daño a Goten?. Y lo peor es que algo dentro de su corazón le indicaba que Goten estaba siendo golpeado. Era una extraña sensación aquella, pero podía sentir el dolor de él. Ella tenía que parar esta sinrazón como fuera. Pero estaba atrapada en la cámara de gravedad. De repente se le ocurrió una idea... Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzar a enviar una bola de ki al panel de control, quizás así la gravedad dejaría de funcionar. Bonita idea, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer aquello?. Ella no podía ni moverse. Como pudo concentró una bola de energía en su mano y la lanzó lo más mejos posible, pero eso fue a apenas unos centímetros, y lo más que logró fue un estallido tipo petardo. - AHHH maldita sea. - Gritó ella exasperada por su incapacidad mientras reunía una nueva bola de energía para hacer un nuevo intento.

------------------

- Ya está bien de actuar de esta manera orgullosa. Todos te queremos tal y como eres, pero ¿y tú?. ¿Nos quieres tal y como somos?. Mira, te mentí, te dije que esperaba los resultados de un test de embarazo para ocultar unas fotos, las fotos eran de los niños, de Trunks y Bra con sus respectivas novia y novio. - Vegeta se puso roo de rabia al recordar las imágenes nuevamente. - Pero eso no era todo. Esas fotos las tomó un periodista que pensaba chantaearme. - Los ojos de Vegeta se desorbitaron y dificilmente se contenía en este punto. - Yo sabía que si te decía todo esto acabarías por actuar de esta manera. Serías capaz de matarle incluso. - Vegeta se calmó un poco para demostrarle que estaba equivocada en sus planteamientos. - No creas que no me doy cuenta de que ahora te estás conteniendo para demostrar que no tengo razón. - Dos gotas se escaparon de la frente del príncipe. Rayos, su mujer era demasiado suspicaz. - Pero si llegas a ver las fotos hubieras sido capaz de hacer cualquier locura. Muchas veces no piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones Vegeta. -

- Sólo estás diciendo un montón de basura para justificar tus mentiras y las de todos los miembros de esta familia. - Escupió él con rabia contenida. - Yo se muy bien lo que hago y jamás haría algo que dañase realmente a mi familia. -

- Hay muchas maneras de hacer daño, y no siempre la física es la que más duele. - Contestó ella llorando.

- Rayos, deja de llorar mujeeer. No es mi fallo el que viva rodeado de falsedad. Este planeta está lleno de personas inmundas que merecerían morir. La única razón por la que estaba aquí era porque aquí está mi compañera y mi familia. Pero el concepto de compañera que existía en vegetasei es bien distinto al que se tiene aquí. Allí las uniones eran de por vida, y estaban basadas en la lealtad mutua. Aquí todo es complicado y estúpido, falso, esa es la palabra. Hipócrita. Este planeta está lleno de hipócritas. Y dado que ya no tengo motivos por los cuales quedarme aquí por más tiempo, me marcharé. Está claro que aquí ya nadie me necesita ni siquiera para solucionar un maldito problema. ADIOS. - Gritó Vegeta dándose vuelta.

En ese preciso instante Bra logró enviar una bola de energía lo suficientemente lejos como para estallar en el panel de control, con tan mala suerte que en lugar de desactivar la gravedad, sólo logró que esta comenzara a ascender progresivamente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Un haz de luz la invadió como medio de defensa último para no ser aplastada por aquella fuerza inmensa que comenzó a sentir. De pronto Bra comenzó a sentirse inundada de un poder inmenso.

Lejos de allí, Goten y Trunks pararon su contienda con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Esa podía ser Bra?. Vegeta se estremeció recordando que la había dejado encerrada en la cámara de gravedad sin apagar siquiera el nivel, y corrió hasta ella.

PPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La explosión fue terrible. La cámara de gravedad, aún con un prototipo mejorado por Bulma había estallado en pedazos.

-------------------------


	18. Papáaaaaaaaaaa

**Capítulo 18: Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

- BRAAAA . - La chica de cabellos azules volaba ahora mismo a un metro del suelo con los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados tan fuerte que goteaban sangre sus manos, y su pelo convertido en oro. Su respiración era acelerada y desigual po el gran esfuerzo realizado. Goten y Trunks no podían creer lo que vieron sus ojos. Vegeta tampoco. Por fin la adrenalina bajó tan rápido como el nivel de energía y Bra se desplomó hacia los escombros. Vegeta se adelantó y la cogió antes de que se golpease.

- Pa... pa... no hagas... daño... a... Goten... yo... le amo... - Perdió el conocimiento. Vegeta la chequeó comprobando que a pesar de todo sus heridas no eran graves. Sin embargo se estremeció al pensar que podría haber muerto. Aún nadie podía siquiera llegar a comprender como los aquellos semisaiyains que menos gustaban de pelear eran quienes bajo determinadas circunstancias de peligro lograban sacar un potencial de pelea superior al que se pudiera imaginar. Era increible que pudiera haberse transformado en super Saiyajis. Ni siquiera ella misma debía ser consciente de lo que acababa de lograr.

Goten voló hasta ella preocupado. - Bra... - Vegeta le miró con rabia absoluta y luego salió volando a toda velocidad lejos de allí. Bulma corrió a abrazar a su hija tratando de reanimarla.

Trunks intervino rápidamente. - Mamá Bra está... está embarazada, hay que llevarla con Dende ahora mismo. - Tomó a su hermana y salió volando. Goten se vio forzado a llevar a Bulma en brazos.

- ¿Y cómo es que mi hija está embarazada?. - Preguntó ella perdiendo la compostura mientras volaban y haciendo que Goten casi pierda la concentración y se caiga en el vuelo.

- Yo no soy el padre, no he hecho el amor con ella si eso es lo que está pensando... debe ser ese tal Brian con el que salía... - Gruñó él.

- ¿Pero mi hija tenía otro noviooooooooo?. - Bulma se desmayó.

Dende curó a Bra poniendo sus manos sobre ella. Nada más despertar se encontró con que su madre la abrazaba llorando. - Oh hija mía, debe ser el sino de nuestra familia... buaaaaaa... buaaaaaaaaaaa... buaaaaaa... - Bra hizo una mueca dolorosa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Por qué su madre lloraba así?. - Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, no pensé que sería abuela tan pronto pero...- Bra no entendía nada de nada, qué estaba pasando allí. Comprobó los oos de Goten y encontró una mirada dolorosa. Trunks le sonrió un poco falsamente, y su madre seguía llorando y llorando y diciendo cosas incomprensibles.. debía ser que quedó traumatizada con el accidente... Bra comprobó que su padre no estaba entre los presentes.

Eso no era buena señal... - ¿Dónde está papá? - Dijo incorporándose aún aturdida mientras trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido.

Bulma comenzó a llorar. - Se ha marchado para siempre... - Y les contó a sus hijos la conversación con Vegeta.

Bra salió volando hasta el ki de su padre sin ni siquiera aclarar la extraña situación de la que le hablaba su madre anteriormente.

Trunks salió volando también, pero en otra dirección, seguido de Goten. - ¿Dónde vais?. - Gritó Bulma preocupada.

- No te preocupes mamá, tenemos que conversar algunas cosas con cierto amigo... ¿verdad Goten?. - Goten crugió sus nudillos aún en el aire. Brian, ese aprovechado que había dejado embarazada a Bra iba a vérselas con ellos.

Bulma vió como se alejaban. - Dende... - Dijo con ojos brillantes. - Desde aquí puedo ver a Vegeta, ¿verdad?. - Preguntó la pequeña espía con mirada pícara mientras que el Namek sudaba.

-----------------

- Papá. - Vegeta se volvió a mirar a su hija ya reestablecida. Ambos estaban en la cima de una montaña altísima.

- Ah, eres tú. - Trató de fingir indiferencia y se volvió a sentar como si nada dándole la espalda.

Bra se cruzó de brazos y se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna. - Creí haberte dicho que te fueras... -

- Hmp. - Se encogió de hombros ella sin moverse un ápice.

- ¿Cómo es que Goten sigue vivo?. - Preguntó Bra mirándole de reojo con algo de diversión.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. - ¿Cómo prefieres que muera?. - Siguió el la macabra broma fingiendo seriedad absoluta.

- Mmmm, dejame pensar... - Dijo ella imitando su seriedad. Vegeta la miró para comprobar si hablaba en serio. Se encontró con una media sonrisa en el rostro de su hija.

- Será meor que te marches antes de que consigas enojarme. - Gritó él con rabia. Pero de nuevo Bra no se movió.

- Si, será mejór que me marche igual que tú piensas hacer. - Aquel comentario fue como un jarro de agua fría. - Mamá me lo contó. Quieres abandonarnos. -

- Mocosa, no te metas en temas que no son de tu incumbencia. - Gritó nuevamente sin obtener miedo alguno en la chica.

- ¿Que no es de mi incumbencia?. ¿Acaso no eres mi padre?. - Gritó ella con la misma expresión y tono que su padre.

Era como verse reflejado en un espejo. Vegeta tenía la cara roja de la rabia. Bra también. Ambos se sostenían la mirada chispeante. - Si tu te vas me voy contigo. - Acabó por decir ella.

------------------

Mientras tanto, Brian había sido localizado. Estaba ensayando algunos tiros al canasta en solitario mientras que llegaban algunos amigos suyos a la cancha para echar un partido de baloncesto. Su triple fue interceptado vertiginosamente, cuando ya había casi entrado. - ¿Cómo es posible?. - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. De pronto la pelota estaba y de pronto ya no estaba. Ni siquiera vió donde había ido a parar. Comenzó a buscar por todas partes con la mirada a ver donde estaba la pelota.

En una de esas se volvió y se derrumbó contra el suelo doliéndose como si hubiera chocado contra un muro de hormigón. - ¿Buscabas esto?. - Dijo Trunks sosteniendo el balón en su mano y haciendo con él una pirueta sobre su dedo índice. - ¿Te echas 1 to 1?. - Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Brian entonces le reconoció.

- Eh tu... tu eres el hermano de Bra Briefs, ¿verdad?. - Su mirada pasó a ser esperanzadora y simpática. Goten apareció detrás de él de pronto haciendo que gritase de espanto como si hubiera visto un fantasma. - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?. - Gritó con los pelos de punta.

- ¿Hacer qué?. - Goten se encogió de hombros sonriendo como si nada. - ¿Qué quieres un mini partidito?. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Está bien. - Dijo aún no demasiado convencido de ello.

- Bien, Trunks, yo jugaré en su bando y tú jugarás contra nosotros dos. - Afirmó Goten ganando de Trunks una mirada brillante.

Brian miraba a ambos con recelo.

Por fin comenzaron. Trunks llevaba la pelota y metió una canasta tipo mate. Al colgarse del aro su pié golpeó 'sin querer' la mandívula de Brian haciendo que se desplomase al suelo con una pieza dental de menos. Goten le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿No te habrás hecho daño verdad?. Los hombres no se quejan... ahora nos toca a nosotros. - Rió. Brian se levantó muy enojado. si pensaban ugar sucio se iban a enterar de lo que valía un peine, el jugaba al baloncesto mejor que nadie en la ciudad.

Goten cogió el balón esta vez, se regodeó esquivando a Trunks y lo pasó a Brian. De pronto la fuerza del lanzamiento envió al pobre chico a las gradas. - Ops, espero no haberme pasado demasiado... aún queda bastante de partido. - Rió Goten mientras que Trunks ayudaba a Brian a levantarse.

-----------------

Vegeta había quedado perplejo. Sus ojos abiertos por el choque. - ¿Cómo?. - Esa respuesta fue totalmente inesperada. - Pensé que querías estar con ese estúpido saiyajin de tercera clase... - Se burló.

- Si eso supone que me voy a quedar sin mi papá... no te preocupes... que no le veré más aunque... - Bra bajó la mirada llena de lágrimas incapaz de continuar hablando. Vegeta tragó saliba, tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Tan importante era él para su hija que estaría dispuesta a marcharse donde quiera que él fuera?.

- ¿Dejarías de verle si te prometo quedarme?. - Preguntó aún receloso el príncipe.

- Si. - Dijo con mucha pena. - No quiero que te marcheeeeeeeeeeeeeees. - Gritó abrazándose a su padre llena de lágrimas.

- Está bien mocosa, me quedaré... - Dijo suavemente. - Pero hay ciertas cosas que tendremos que arreglar. - Dijo alzando el vuelo junto con ella.

---------------

Mientras tanto, en la cancha de baloncesto, Brian había acabado colgado del aro boca abajo. Trunks fue tan 'amable' de bajarlo dejando que se desplomase contra el pavimento de cabeza.

- Ya está bien. - Gritó el muchacho encrespándose. - Si habeis venido a darme una paliza exijo saber al menos el motivo.- Dijo exasperado.

- El motivo... - Dijeron entre dientes Trunks y Goten al unísono.

- ¿Pero que estais haciendo par de idiotas?. - Gritó Bra de repente apareciendo detrás de ellos junto con su padre.

- ¿Te ha dejado embarazada y aún le defiendes?. - Gritó Trunks en la tapa de sus pulmones.

- ¿CómooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?. - Gritaron a la vez Vegeta, Bra y Brian mientras que Goten y Trunks no habían perdido la pose a brazos cruzados característica de su especie.

---------------

Mientras tanto, Pan seguía siendo 'regañada' por Mr. Satán.

- Así que espero. - Pronunció con pose firme. - Que en lo sucesivo, siempre que salgas con un muchacho le recuerdes que tu abuelo, el Campeón y el salvador del Mundo le dará una paliza si se propasa. JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS -

Pan quería mucho a su abuelo, pero realmente aquello era ridículo. De tanto repetírselo se lo había creido. ¿Estaba delirando?. Jamás podría darle una paliza a Trunks. Mejor no le llevaba la contraria. - Claro abuelo... bueno... pues ya no quiero entretenerte... - Pan le dió un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido salió volando. - Adios abuelo, GRACIAS. - Ya era un punto en el cielo.

--------------

- IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó Bra roja de verguenza encajando un golpe en toda la cabeza de Trunks, al cual se le escaparon dos lagrimones.

- Auch, ¿cuándo se hizo tan fuerte?. -

- Bra, no trates de ocultarlo, lo sabemos todo. - Gruñó Goten

Ahora si que estaba rabiosa - YO... NO... ESTOY... EMBARAZADA... - Trunks trató de decir algo más pero entonces ella estalló. - ¿CÓMO PODRÍA ESTAR EMBARAZADA SI AÚN SOY VIRGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN?. - Virgen... virgen... virgen... viergen... aquella palabra comenzó a retumbar en todo el edificio. Sin haberse percatado de ello, la grada se había llenado de gente al completo puesto que iba a comenzar un partido enseguida, los cuales miraban estupefactos la escena mientras escuchaban el retumbante eco. Virgen... virgen... virgen...

Bra se quedó congelada. Todos los presentes se quedaron congelados.

- Papiii... - Alcanzó a decir con un tono semi infantil y maquiavélico. - Todo tuyos... - Vegeta crugió sus nudillos antes de comenzar el espectáculo.

Primero salió volando Trunks haciendo un agujero en el techo. Luego salió volando Goten. Y por si acaso, dado que era sospechoso de haber dejado embarazada a su hija, el tercero en cobrar fue el pobre Brian. El público nunca supo si debió aplaudir o no, pero igual aplaudieron más mecánicamente que otra cosa.

- Ya no saben lo que van a inventar para amenizar los comienzos de los partidos. - Alcanzó a decir el comentarista deportivo.

Finalmente, Vegeta pudo cobrarse las ofensas a su persona 'jugando al baloncesto' con Goten y Trunks. Cuando gohan se enteró de las grandes noticias, 'jugó a las canicas' con Trunks y Goten. Al final Chi-chi y Bulma lograron convencer a todos de que el noviazgo era lindo, y terminaron por aceptar las relaciones, aún a regañadientes.

Y como Vegeta siempre tenía la última palabra... - Te estaré mirando insecto... ten por seguro que si... - Susurró algo al oido de Goten.

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ya has hecho que otro sacerdote salga corriendoooooooooooooooooooo. A este paso no me voy a poder casar nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Lloró Bra tirando rabiosa el ramo de flores hacia atrás, que acabó aterrizando de lleno sobre la cabeza de Pan. Trunks y ella se miraron sonrojados...

FIN

--------------------

Espero que os gustase mi 'pequeña' historia. Por favor, Lean y me escriben una revisión. Es el premio para horas de tecleo incansable. Hasta pronto... Vuestra amiga... SuperBrave.


End file.
